Thank You For Saving Me
by chick-2010
Summary: What happens when Bella gets her heart broken again?. Devastated after finding out about Edward and Alice s affair, Bella tries to commit suicide only to be saved by Jasper. Now Bella is a vampire,can she and Jasper heal and love again?.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: **Hello, this is my first fanfiction and i have great ideas for this one. I hope you review but i really just wanted to write this down, it has been playing on my mind for days now and i just needed to get it down on virtual paper. If grammar is incorrect, inform me and i will correct it. I really hope you enjoy it and i won`t be writing this to make you wait a week(unless it is a really long chapter or an important one) so i will be getting this of my chest finally and be able to write a great fanfiction for you all. Enjoy!**

**And i own nothing twilight related, it is all Stephanie Meyer. So don`t sue! :s  
**

It was one month till my wedding. One month. As much as I love Edward I am not looking forward to being a spectacle and he knows how much I hate being center of attention. I didn't want a wedding but he did so I went along with it. I had to tell Charlie about it and believe me he was not happy but he went along with it, I was surprised at his reaction at first but then Edward told me he thought we would realize that we weren't ready for it and call it off, that we weren't that serious. Oh how wrong he was. I was more than serious, I was willing to give up my mortality for the man I loved so I could be with him forever, that screams serious to me.

"Bella?" Alice asked whilst waving her hand back and forth in front of my face.

"Sorry Alice, go on. I guess I just zoned out" I got lost in my thoughts once again as she continued telling me about the wedding.

My wedding. To Edward. That's all that should matter. I cannot believe I just realized that after months of arguing. Oh my god I am so stupid. All that matters to me is Edward. God I loved him so much. I will put up with the wedding and everything else because I love him.

In fact, I loved him so much that I put up with Alice`s Bella Barbie and this torture she calls planning a wedding.

I loved him so much that I put up with _Rosalie_. She hates me and she makes damn well sure I know it. I don't know why I get her bitchy treatment or what I did to deserve it but I put up with it for Edward. I don't know how my big bear brother Emmett puts up with her, they are complete opposites.

I loved him so much that I keep my distance from Jasper even though I would like to get to know him; he is going to be my brother-in-law. Edward went to the end of the earth and back to make sure that I wasn't even in the same room as him. I knew this hurt Jasper and he still felt guilty about almost killing me nearly a year ago at my disaster party. I forgave him of course hoping to get to know more about him, but that dream was short lived by the interference of my fiancée and pixie best friend. It annoyed me but I kept my distance, for Edward`s sake.

I loved Edward so much that I didn't go too far during the times we kissed even when my body was screaming at me to keep going. I always felt rejected when he pulled away. He always said that he did it because he could kill me and that we could wait till I was changed . I accepted it but I never felt more unwanted.

So I put up with all of this because I loved him.

Today the family was splitting up to go and get "necessities", as Alice called them, for the wedding, Edward and Alice is going to get the rented tables and chairs from somewhere in Oregon so they would be gone all weekend. Why Alice felt the need to pay for rented furniture for a whole month so she can test different seating options is beyond me but I let her have her fun.

Carlisle and Esme are going to get the decorations for the tent Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are going to collect in Seattle, so it`s just me.

I drove home from the Cullens to find Charlie watching a game on the TV. Nothing changes there. I will miss him when I change, he won`t ever see me again after the wedding. Part of the reason of going through with this event is for Renee and Charlie to have closure. Renee was thrilled about my wedding and was reacting the complete opposite to what I thought she would. I would miss them both so much.

I was about to start on dinner when I realized I left my cell phone at the Cullens. Edward being Edward would panic when I didn`t answer it and come racing back home. Mm, that's not a bad idea actually, I could be with him and only him all weekend. No Bella, you need to get the phone otherwise it could mean hell to pay when he finds out I forgot it. He was still touchy over Victoria and asked me to keep my cell phone with me at all times. He was so over protective but that's Edward.

As I arrived in the driveway of the Cullens mansion I got out the key they gave to me for emergencies from my glove box, and walked to the front door. I heard music and giggling, I thought I was my imagination. No one was supposed to be home. As I walked further into the house I found that the noise I thought I imagined came from Edward`s room. As I walked in I heard a long bang that made my ears hurt, then another one. What the hell is going on?

As I opened the door to my only love`s bedroom, my whole world came crashing down. Again.

** A/N:What you think? I would love to know and the next chapter is up so soon. Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for such a great response. It was so good that i updated twice in the same day!. Thank you so much. Please review because it really helps me so if you do take the time to review. Thank You. I cannot say it enough times**. **This chapter is not as dramatic as you would expect but i promise that it is a build up. Enjoy!**

**I do not own twilight nor will i ever :( but a girl can dream :)  
**

As I walked into that room, my already broken heart turned to dust. No one could repair it.

There in front of me was Edward and Alice in a position I could only dream about being in with Edward. In fact I did dream,I felt sick. Suddenly shock and horror dawned on their faces and they got dressed at vampire speed. The damage was already done, so I walked down the stairs and just kept silent. I was speechless.

Edward raced up to me and starting shouting in my face about how much he loved me and how he was sorry but I didn't listen, I just blocked it all out. Something happened and I felt like I wasn't moving and my arms felt numb from pained, I screamed. Edward was holding me and yelling in my face. I couldn't react, I was past that when he broke me the first time. I calmly asked to let go of me and then I just stood there in shock.

I was stood there staring at him in disbelief Then I heard a noise. A car door? Then I heard a bang. Then it all went black.

**Jasper`s POV**

I came back early from Seattle with Emmett and Rose because I couldn't stand their lust. It was driving me insane and I constantly missed Alice. She was so busy with the wedding these days that I never got to see her, yet alone touch her. She was never with me anymore. She was distant. As I pulled into the driveway, I saw Carlisle`s Mercedes pull in behind me. I felt so many different emotions. .

It was excruciating. I pulled up in front of the house and heard Edward shouting at Bella to listen to him. I was confused, everyone was. Then I heard her scream. That did it for me, I ran through the front door, I didn't care that Esme would scold me later, and was enraged to find Bella struggling against Edward`s grip. He was yelling in her face. I pushed him away from her and she fainted. Luckily I caught her. When doesn't she faint?

"Edward, what the hell is going on?" I yelled at him and he winced.

Carlisle came in and took Bella into his study where she could rest. I was panicking.

I was so confused and angry.

"Alice, what the hell?" I screamed suddenly noticing her in her underwear and Edward in his.

I couldn't believe it. I could not think that Alice had betrayed me like this. The ultimate betrayal. She cheated on me with my own brother.

For some reason unknown, I accepted it. I knew it was coming.

"Jasper, I can explain" Alice whispered

She didn't need to, I already knew.

"I'm sorry" Edward spat out.

You're sorry? How could you betray me like that, you were supposed to be my brother!"

Then I remembered Bella. Those were her emotions that made my knees buckle.

I lunged for Edward again. Rage seething out of me. I hated him. I could…no, I WOULD kill him.

Emmett grabbed me before I could touch that _thing._

"Can someone just tell up what is going on?" Emmett finally said the question that was on everyone`s mind whilst he was restraining me. I didn't need to be that mind-reading piece of…

"Can we focus on Bella for a moment" Esme pleaded interrupting that thought. She was concerned and wanted to tend to Bella. Once a Mom, always a Mom.

I remembered her again. I felt her pain. He broke her once again. He didn't deserve her.

She was put through so much pain due to that poor excuse of a man.

I walked over to Carlisle`s study forgetting my own pain for a while and focused on the poor broken human girl who was now broken even more. Edward suddenly was at her side. Rage threaten to consume me again, I pulled him from her side and threw him across the room. He growled. My patience was wearing thin. He still thinks he owns some kind of hold over her. He was so possessive and controlling. Oh so that's why they had an affair. I can't believe I didn't see this before. Alice and Edward were perfect for each other. They were both control freaks. We were their puppets. They controlled us both but never truly loved us.

"I wouldn't push it if I were you. She will not want to see you when she wakes up. Haven`t you caused her enough pain?" I growled

"I love her, she is my world. I cannot leave her" He said annoyed

Oh so now he says that. Whoa, this dude is bipolar or something.

"I think you threw that out when you slept with my wife!" I yelled

"Something wrong here?" questioned Carlisle

He was cautious as to if I would attack him. I sent him a wave reassurance

"No, Edward was just leaving" I spat, my voice laced with venom for the traitor.

I felt Carlisle`s disappointment in his first son and suddenly he felt determined?

I raised an eyebrow at him and he left the room without saying anything.

I heard him ask Edward and Alice to leave the house and only come back when asked by him; he didn't care where they went. He knew they wouldn't fight his request so they left a few minutes later.

Good riddance

**Bella POV**

I heard voices but could not make them out. I felt cold hands on my head and it felt good. Then I remembered everything that happened. I felt sick again.

Then I opened my eyes…

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did! Review if you wish :) thank you x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello readers!. Thank you for the great reviews and alert subscribers. Thank you to the people who added me to their favorite stories too. I love you all. Here is another chapter and i will put another one up today if i get some reviews!. They make me so happy. Thank you again and enjoy!**

**I do not own twilight...yet...no never :(  
**

**Bella POV**

The sea is really rough today. Perfect. So here I am sitting on the edge of the cliff reviewing my life and how much I was never truly happy in this world. I never fitted in when I was in High School, I was always quiet and I never found my place. Even with the supernatural I didn't fit in. I was never an equal and good enough for my vampire EX-fiancée. I was forced to abandon my werewolf best friend who loved me. God, how much I wish I chose Jake instead of Edward. Then again, he has an imprint now so he wouldn't want me anyway. I guess I don't belong on this earth anymore. I was surprised the Cullen's let me leave their home so easily. They probably thought that I was going to just go home and wallow in my pain. Oh how wrong they were. I am going to end my pain.

_Flashback_

_I was in a peaceful sleep when I heard an angel's voice._

"_Bella, wake up darlin`" Said the smooth symphony_

_I tried to wake up for the angel but I couldn't open my eyes. Then I suddenly remembered why I fell into this blissful unconsciousness. I don't want to wake up now. I don't want to face everyone`s pity or make everyone awkward. Especially Alice *mental wince* and "him" (yes back to that again). I couldn't bring myself to think about them. They cheated on both me and Jasper. Oh poor Jasper. How Alice controlled him then threw him away like he was nothing after all those years. "He" was like that, controlling, I wish I only knew that before I fell in love with him. I could have prevented all of this heartbreak. I wished that I could somehow make this slumber permanent. Maybe there was a way…_

_I wanted to wake up now to end it all so I opened my eyes._

_Jasper? _

_What was he doing sitting next to me? He was in front of me in a flash._

"_Oh Bella, I thought you were dead. If it wasn't for your heartbeat I would have been worried." Said the angel voice which I now discovered was Jaspers. _

_Why would he care?_

"_Are you all right darlin`?" Asked Jasper with a worried expression. Weird? Darlin`?_

_I just wanted to go home, well actually home was a pit stop on the way to the cliffs of La Push. I think I know what I am going to do with my life. _

_End it._

_So I got up me off of Carlisle's sofa and walked towards the front door. Jasper was there before me of course and asked me the obvious question._

"_Where are you going Bella?" questioned a very confused Jasper._

_I gave him an obvious one back. "Home"_

_He looked broken, probably like me, and moved out of my way. I thought the Cullen clan would tie me down and never let me go in the state I am in but they let me leave because only Jasper was here. The rest aren't in the house. Where are they?_

_Who cares? I can go now without a struggle._

_So I walked over to my truck with Jasper just standing there watching me from the threshold of the front door with a pained expression._

_I drove out of the Cullen`s driveway and went home. I found one of Charlie`s old razors in the bathroom we shared (I won`t miss that) and drove my way to La Push. The good thing about La Push is that even if Alice did see me jump she couldn't do anything about it. The treaty is still in place. I am safe._

_End Flashback_

So here I am with blood rivers flowing down my arms. That razor worked great. It doesn't even hurt. I am numb now from all the pain "he" has caused and now it applys phycially too. I hope Edward grieves over the loss of his singer. He was probably going to drink from me and kill me anyway now that he has Alice. I wouldn't mind betting that the only reason he wanted me was for my blood. Enough. I am torturing myself.

I got up to stand on the edge of the cliff and I jumped.

Suddenly as I was mid-air something crashed into me. It was rock-hard.

I was on the ground where I had just jumped from and in front of me was a person.

A vampire.

**A/N: Who will it be? Umm, i know but do you? Please review as that makes me happy :) I will update later today too so you will just have to wait...**

**Thank you**

**Chick-2010 :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello. Not such a good response to the last chapter. Did you not like it? Tell me if you didn`t. Its constructive. So here is Jasper`s POV. I hope you review and i hope you like it.**

**Enjoy :)**

**I do not own twilight...but its on my wish list!  
**

**Jaspers POV**

When Edward and Alice left I went to sit next to Bella. She has been through so much with my _brother_. As if I would still consider him that after all that he has done. He is lucky that I didn't rip him to shreds. Major Whitlock would have.

Rosalie came in and said that the family was going hunting and that they would leave us here to talk through all our feelings.

Whatever.

I think I accepted long ago that Alice didn't love me. Since she, Edward and Bella came back from Volterra, I never felt love in her emotions when she looked at me. I only felt annoyance and pity. Oh. So that's how long the affair has been going on. I wouldn't be surprised to know that she dragged Bella to Italy to swap her for Edward when the Volturi captured them. I cant believe that bastard proposed to Bella whilst having an affair with MY wife!. I feel so sorry for this poor girl laying in front of me she has suffered more pain than me but then she wasn't with Edward for 60 years. She had no idea. At least I had a clue from their feelings . Bella took him back after he left her for dead basically. What with Victoria, Laurent and the werewolves. Bella just had to get involved with other mythical creatures when we left. Edward even stopped her being friends with him because he was jealous. Jealous is not the word I am looking for, no, possessive is a better word. He didn't like Bella having independence. Alice was the same with me. She wouldn't even let me buy my own clothes. Uh, she really did decide everything for me. What with her visions too, she always used to abide by them. They ruled our life. Every decision she made depended on her visions. I could feel Bella was hurt and it was doubling my hurt. I needed her to wake up.

"Bella, wake up darlin`" I said to make her wake up.

She felt peaceful then when she heard my voice she felt awe. Then she was hurt.

She was probably remembering it all.

Then she opened her eyes.

I went over to her from the desk to the sofa in a flash. Thank god she is okay. She was so still that if it wasn't for her heartbeat, I would have thought she was dead

Oh Bella, I thought you were dead. If it wasn't for your heartbeat I would have been worried." I said probably with a worried expression on my face.

She didn't answer. Is she is shock?

"Are you all right darlin`?" I asked her with that worried expression on my face.

Suddenly, she got off of Carlisle`s sofa and walked towards the front door. I was momentarily shocked as she just slugged to the door. All reason came back to me and I ran to stand in front of her.

She looked like a ghost, she was so white.

I asked her the most obvious question ever.

"Where are you going Bella?" I asked, puzzled by this girl.

She gave me an answer after what seemed like forever.

"Home" was her reply.

I was worried about her but her answer let me shocked.

Why would she go home?

This girl is so unpredictable.

I was standing in the doorway still in shock of her calm answer. Her only feelings were hurt and resolution. Weird?

Suddenly my cell phone rang. Alice.

"Hello" I said politely.

"Jasper, you need to hurry and get to La Push, Bella is going to kill herself!"

"What!" I yelled down the phone. That stupid girl would kill herself over Edward.

"You have to go to the cliff I drew when she went to jump last time"

"What about the treaty" I said frantically.

"Forget it. Go now!" She screamed at me.

So I ran. I ran so fast to get to this stupid child. I dropped my cell phone. Forget the treaty.

As soon as I crossed the treaty line I smelled them but I felt her emotions. They hit me like a brick wall. I dropped to my knees from the excruciating pain. She was just jumping when I got to her. She had blood flowing down her arms. Blood. Oh shit.

I do not know how I did it but I got her before she hit the water and ran up the side of the cliff in a flash.

She felt confused and scared.

The blood was just too tempting. No!. Get a hold of yourself Major!.

The sweet red liquid. I couldn't take it.

I bit her. Her blood tasted so good. The sweetest blood I have ever tasted.

I nearly sucked her dry but then something clicked inside of me. This was Bella. She needed to live. I somehow withdrew my teeth and stopped drinking from her.

Oh shit. She was going to change now.

I pushed more venom into her system and carried her over the treaty line. I did not need those wolves interfering.

I couldn't go back to the house. Oh there was no way I was going back there.

They would rip me to shreds for drinking from her.

I ran my tongue over the slits in her wrists.

God what have I done. What about Charlie?

Will my family think she is dead. No, Alice must have seen this.

What have I done.

I have only one option now.

To take her to Peter and Charlotte.

**A/N: Whatcha think? Review if you like it.**

**What do you think the Cullens should think about Jasper changing Bella? Or should they not know?  
**

**What do you think Edward should react like?**

**Tell me what do you think?**

**Hope to know soon...:)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:So this is a short chapter but the next one is coming up today too. I am in the middle of writing it so it will be up today aswell as the chapter after that(if i feel like it) So review if you like it, review if you dont. Flames don`t burn, they help me. Everyone has an opinion. So i hope you enjoy it and Jasper`s POV shall be up very soon.**

**I do not own Twilight. If i did why would i be writing on fanfiction?.  
**

**Bella`s POV**

I felt this fire consuming every part of my body. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I wanted to die. Why couldn't this vampire just have finished me off?. The pain was devouring me. It was gorging itself on my body. I couldn't feel my body. All I felt was cold hands on my face,temporarily cooling the fire,and I felt like I was traveling in a car. Weird?

Death was never supposed to be this much agony. It was supposed to be peaceful.

I just wanted to escape from the pain "he" caused me.

This mysterious vampire must have a reason for not draining me or else i would feel nothing. Numb. Like I wanted it to be. To end it all.

The only thing that was peaceful was the angel`s voice. It kept calling my name and giving me words of comfort. I wished so much that I could answer it but if I opened my mouth I would surely scream. The fire was leaving my ankles now. It was a relief to have at least some of the pain disappear. I can hear everything now. We were in a car. The engine was turning and spinning. I could hear the car come to a stop. Then I heard two more angel`s voices. Where am I?

I felt like my body was being lifted and there were no more engine noises. I could smell wood and leather. How strange.

I felt the cool hands place me on a flat surface. A table?

I felt the fire burning down and I heard my heart beat speed up. It sounded like a helicopter.

The fire now went straight to my heart, freeing the rest of my body. I felt the pain engrossing my heart. The pain was excruciating. It was so agonizing that my back arched of the table. I swore at myself for not staying still. I cannot move anymore. The flames seared my heart.

Then it stopped, the pain and my heart beat.

I was anxious as to if I was alive or dead. I hoped for the latter. I felt alive for some reason and i was curious.

So I tried to opened my eyes…

**A/N: I know its short but the next one will be up soon!. Review...it makes me happy! **

**So she doesn`t know its Jasper who saved her. How do you think she will react. Especially with two vampires she`s never met before!.  
**

**P.S. Thank you to everyone who does review. You give me confidence in my writing and make me want to write more. Hence the updating everyday! Thank you!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here it is, as promised. Jasper`s POV updated on the same day! Thank you once again for the great reviews,story subscribers and people who added me to their favorite stories. You guys fuel my need to write!. If you notice anything wrong with this chapter or have any suggestions, please feel free to tell me. Anyway you probably want to read right now so... Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight. If i did you would see my name on the twilight saga books and not Stephanie Meyers!  
**

**Jasper`s POV**

As I ran home to get my car, I made sure none of my family was home. Luck was on my side. No one was within 20 miles of the house. I carried Bella on my back and placed her in my Ford F-150. Unlike the rest of my family, I prefer good old trucks.

Forget flashy sports cars! I love my truck and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Unlike Edward`s pussy Volvo, my car is all man!

I placed Bella in the front seat with some blankets to make sure she was comfortable and made my way to Peter and Charlotte`s house in Montana. Oh crap. What am I going to tell everyone? They will be so disappointed in me. Jasper slipped up again. I can`t stand the pity they feel towards me. It makes me feel worse. They don`t admit it but I am the weakest link in the Cullen family.

I decided that once I am in Montana I can call them and tell them. Edward will kill me. Oh yeah, he already did that when he slept with my wife. I don't care what he says, i saved Bella: didn`t I?. Then again, he would probably be glad that I was going to kill Bella. He probably didn't want to have her around. Well now he can see her every day for eternity. Seeing his guilt staring at him in the face forever.

I guess I had better call Peter to tell him we are coming.

I got out my cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hey Peter" I said solemnly. I did not want to admit what I have done tonight.

"Jasper why the hell didn't you call earlier to tell me to set up for the girl!" He practically screamed down the phone.

"How did you-"

He cut me off. "I know shit okay?"

"Okay?" I replied, shocked that he knew.

"So where are you now?" He questioned. I could feel his excitement of my arrival from him over the phone and he was nowhere near me.

"Just passing Spokane"

"Okay, we will have everything set up for her. See you soon, Charlotte can't wait."

With that he hung up.

I spent the next half hour watching Bella. She wasn't even screaming. It's so weird. I could feel her pain.

Maybe she`s dead.

No, I can hear her heartbeat.

I reached over to touch her face. Her skin was getting harder and colder. Like marble.

Only it was so soft. I felt the urge to touch her again. So smooth. Just one more touch.

Get a hold of yourself Major. She is in pain and you`re sitting here touching her when she doesn't know.

I don't know how he cheated on this beautiful creature next to me. How he could have betrayed her and leave her heartbroken so many times over my_ him_. How he could hurt her so bad was beyond me. If I had her heart I would treasure it forever.

What am I thinking as if I could have her heart. Why would I want it anyway? It's not like I love her. _Or do you?_

Stupid voice in my head. I don't like Bella that way. She`s my sister.

Besides, I don't know how she will react when she wakes up. She might hate me for saving her. She might be scared of my scars.

Oh god. What do I get myself into?

My cell phone rang and I knew it was my family so I pulled over, ready to face their wrath.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen how could you do that then take her away from us?"

Screamed Esme down the phone. I`ve never known Esme to be so angry. Oh no.

"I was scared as to what you would say, I'm sorry Mom" I tried to calm her down and butter her up by calling her Mom.

"You`d better be. Bring my baby home now!" She yelled. I could hear Carlisle trying to calm her down.

"I can`t, she's a newborn she might be dangerous to you all. Especially as she tried to kill herself and I stopped her" I said quietly, gauging her reaction.

"She WHAT!" Everyone screeched into the speaker.

"I know. Alice had a vision about it and called me to save her but by the time I got to her she was half way down the cliff and she slit her wrists." I announced.

Everyone gasped.

"So how did she get bitten" Questioned Emmett. Always blunt.

"I couldn't resist the blood" I answered. I was so ashamed. After a moment Rosalie spoke.

"We understand Jasper" Ah, she always did understand. We truly were twins. We had that same bond.

"Yes we do. We were going to change her eventually anyway. Then again it was based on her call" Carlisle was trying to comfort me but then he was annoyed at the same time.

Emmett piped in "Well what`s done is done" He always wanted Bella to stay forever anyway.

"She must be in so much pain" said Esme. Her motherly instincts taking over.

"Is she comfortable" She asked me.

"Yes she has several blankets" I confirmed

"Okay" She answered so quite that I barely heard her.

"It will be better with Charlotte and Peter. They too have experience with newborns." I said trying to satiate their worries.

"You`re right Jasper, just bring her home soon. I love her; she is my daughter after all" Carlisle spoke so lovingly of Bella. She truly was his daughter. Esme said the same thing and Emmett scolded me for taking her away but understood why. Rosalie told me to tell Bella that she would like to talk to her as soon as she sees her.

Everyone said they goodbyes and warned me to look after Bella then hung up. That was nowhere near as bad as i thought it would be.

I just sat there. Thinking about my family and what Edward and Alice will think. Will Bella be able to put up with their presence if she goes home?

What will I say to her when she wakes up? Should I apologize?

These questions and more flowed through my head confusing me even more whilst Bella sat quietly beside me. I felt her pain so I began whispering words of comfort in her ear and holding her hand. Even if she couldn't hear me I knew it was helping me. I realized that I could never let her kill herself. Especially if its over Edward. He`s so self-absorbed that he`d probably be overjoyed to hear that.

This girl is so fascinating to me. Why?

Her beauty has truly amplified during her transformation. She is beautiful.

I glanced at the clock on the dashboard and found out that I have been sitting here for over 10 hours just thinking.

Whoa, I gotta get a move on.

She will wake up soon.

So, after a very long drive made short by going WAY over the speed limit, I arrived at Peter and Chars. I was still whispering words of comfort into Bella`s ear and sending her some waves of calm (I still felt her pain). Peter and Char helped me carry her into their house and they were right. They had everything prepared for a newborn. They even said that they would hunt animals during the time Bella would be here. For that, I was eternally grateful. I really don't think she should have any bad influences.

I felt her pain still but managed to not let it affect me.

Peter was then in front of me in a flash. He hit me over the head.

"What the hell took so long" He exclaimed.

"I was thinking a lot whilst parked on the side of the road" I answered.

"What about?" He inquired

"Like you don't all ready know" I said. He knows shit like that.

"Yeah you`re right. I do. You never told me she was a looker" He said looking at Bella. Peter never beats around the bush. "What is she? Your rebound from Alice?" He joked.

I didn't find it funny.

In a flash I had him by his neck. "Don't talk about her like that" I yelled

"Oh, touchy" He laughed

I tightened my grip on him.

"Okay, I get the point" He said, backing down. I put him back down on the floor

Just then Charlotte came in with a change of clothes and Peter and I went outside to give Bella some privacy.

I just stood there. I did not want to talk to Peter about what happened.

I felt his annoyance from my silence and just as he was about to speak, Charlotte called up back in.

Bella looked beautiful in a green t-shirt and jeans. Forget blue, Edward always said that it was her color,but no green was her color. Whoa, back up Major. Why are you thinking like this? Her color?

Peter was grinning at me like the all-knowing piece of shit he was.

Charlotte came walking over to me and gave me a hug and then whacked me over the head. Peter started laughing.

"What the hell was that for Charlotte?" I questioned her whilst rubbing my head.

"For not visiting sooner" She said calmly. Peter was still laughing.

Then a frown graced his face and he said "She`s nearly finished changing"

I was shocked. It's only been two days. He must have it wrong, but then I heard her heartbeat speed up.

Oh shit. What do I tell her?

As soon as that thought entered my head, she opened her eyes…

**A/n: I know! I`m sorry but i had to leave you all hanging...Do you hate me? It is the longest chapter so far! Is Jasper falling in love with Bella already and he just doesn`t know it yet? And still the question lingers:How will Edward react?. How do you think Bella should react? ****Tell me what you think? Review...it makes me happy! And once again...thank you to all that review,subscribe and add me to their favs!  
**

**Well,til tomorrow...What will happen!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! so many reviews and subscibers! So in this chapter Bella is a little bit of all of your suggestions. All suggestions are welcome. They help a lot. The next chapter might be up today too but I`m not enitrely sure if i will get time. So either two today or two tomorrow. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight otherwise i would have that brand new laptop i want ;)**

**Bella`s POV**

As I opened my eyes I saw Jasper and two unknown vampires leaning over me. I was scared so I jumped up and crouched down in a defensive position. Who are the unknown vampires and why did I move so fast? Too fast for a human? Am I still human? Why is Jasper here?

"Bella, you are a vampire. It`s me, Jasper and the two other vampires are Peter and Charlotte" He said gesturing to the two unknowns.

Oh as in Peter and Charlotte from Jasper`s stories. I immediately straightened up out of my defensive crouch in recognition of these two unknown vampires.  
I saw Peter and Jasper exchanged a shocked glance. I don't know what that is about.

Wait a minute, was it Jasper who turned me or was it Peter or Charlotte?

"I`m sorry" I said with sincerely. In truth, I was sorry. Just because I was scared doesn't mean that I should be a threat to these two (from what Jasper`s stories told me) friendly vampires.

Oh my god, my voice sounded literally like a bell.

"Bella, I`m sorry but when you were jumping off the cliff I saved you and you were gushing blood from your wrists and I bit you. I turned you into a vampire. I`m so sorry." He said this so fast that I could barely keep up with him and I am a vampire.

Wow, a vampire.

Wait a minute. I am a vampire. The one thing "he" never wanted me to be. Jasper stopped me from killing myself. Why did he do that! Why did he stop drinking my blood?

Why didn't he kill me!

I was so mad. No, I was beyond mad yet I was surprised that it was Jasper. The one who nearly killed me last year because of one measly drop of blood.

"Bella?" questioned Jasper as he stepped forward.

I was so mad that he saved that before I could process it, I was on top of him punching him as hard as I could.

"I didn't want this life you idiot! I was trying to kill myself!" I bellowed at him.

The weird thing was that he didn't even try to defend himself. He just let me beat him up.

"Why aren't you fighting me?" I yelled in his face

"I know you wanted to die Bella but I couldn't let you. You belong in this world"

He said this so quietly that it was barely a whisper.

As soon as he said this I felt guity. I got up off of him and made my way back to the table.

I asked him the most prominent question in my new and improved brain.

"Does everyone know I`m a-"I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes everyone except, well you know" He confirmed and I guessed that he didn't like to say their names as much as I did.

"What about Charlie, what does he think happened?" I said with clear panic in my voice.

Jasper replied calmly. "Charlie thinks you are dead. I`m sorry Bella but it was the only way"

Oh no, this was going to crush him. And Renee. Oh no. I couldn't take it anymore,

I sat down and silently sobbed for my parent`s loss.

Charlotte then came over and started rubbing circles in my back. For someone that I didn't know, she could be quite comforting.

"Bella, I think we would all feel better if you hunted first. It would ease all of our worries of your newborn thirst and when we get back we can discuss everything.

As soon as she said that an agonizing burn graced my throat. My hand flew up to hold it.

"Yes, I think that Jasper should take you as he is the most experienced in this field" Peter inserted his opinion for the first time since I "woke up".

"Okay" was all I said. I was still holding my throat.

I was too busy trying to process all of this information.

As I was thinking I found that Jasper had somehow come over to me to send me waves of calm and to hold my hand. Taking it from its place on my throat.

As much as I hate him right now for making me spend eternity in pain, I couldn't help but feel calm in his presence.

"Okay then Bella, let`s hunt" He said getting up. I stood up too.

I was so nervous about hunting for the first time but Jasper kept sending me waves and all though it wasn't helping me entirely, it was helping.

He let go of my hand and jump out of the window.

"Jump darlin`, it will be fine" He told me reassuringly, letting some of his southern roots show.

So I did as he said. It was exhilarating. It was so easy too.

"Bella" I turned to look at Jasper "That was very graceful" He said whilst observing me.

I swore that if I was human, I would have blushed ten shapes of red.

He laughed, obviously feeling my emotions.

"Come on then" He said whilst taking my hand.

I took it and sprinted with him through the forest for the first time as a vampire.

"Let`s hunt" We both said at the same time and took of further into the trees.

**A/N: I know...i left you hanging again...I am evil...Whatcha think? I would love to know. Again thanks to everyone who supports me and i love you all. Next chapter up soon...Review! it makes me want to write more**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews and subscribers! So as requested by some of you, here is a longer chapter! It is in both POVs so i hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters otherwise i would be a millionaire!**

**Jasper`s POV**

As soon as she opened her eyes we were leaning over her. We knew that it was a dangerous thing to do with a newborn but for some reason I wanted to be the first thing she saw when she woke up to this new life.

Her crimson eyes were beautiful. She was beautiful. In fact, she could give Rosalie a run for her curves were amazing and her legs went on for miles. Oh god.

Get a hold of yourself Major, she`s your sister remember?

A look of confusion and shock crossed her face and in a blink of an eye she was crouched down in a defensive position.

I said the only thing I could to get her to understand. I told her _almost_ everything.

"Bella, you are a vampire. It`s me, Jasper and the two other vampires are Peter and Charlotte" I said whilst gesturing to my friends. I knew that i have told her about them in my stories.

She then did something no one expected.

We all expected her to attack but instead she rose out of her crouch and apologized to us. I felt shock come from her in waves. Obviously heard her new voice.

I exchanged a shocked look with Peter. Newborns were not supposed to be so controlled. He looked confused.

Realization crossed her face and it hit me like a tidal wave. She was furious. It took all I had not to attack Peter because of the powerful emotions she was projecting.

"Bella?" I questioned her whilst trying to calm her down. I stepped towards her.

Big mistake.

She was suddenly on top of me, punching me as hard as she could. With her newborn strength it actually hurt.

"I didn't want this life you idiot! I was trying to kill myself" She bellowed at me. Punches still flew towards my face.

I didn't try to defend myself. I just let her hit me. I felt guilt. Immense guilt for giving her an eternity to live a life she never wanted.

"Why aren't you fighting me?" She yelled. She was enraged.

I told her what I truly thought and felt.

"I know you wanted to die Bella but I couldn't let you. You belong in this world" I said this so quietly that it was barely a whisper. I knew my family would be ripped apart if she was dead.

I felt guilt ooze from her as she stopped straddling me and got off of me.

"Does everyone know I`m a-"she couldn't finished that sentence so I just answered the question she nearly finished.

"Yes everyone except, well you know" I couldn't say their names in my mind, let alone out loud.

"What about Charlie, what does he think happened" I felt her clear panic. Her emotions were overwhelming.

I sent her a few waves of calm to relax her then I said "Charlie thinks you`re dead. I`m sorry Bella but it was the only way"

I felt a mass of depression and loss that nearly threw me to the ground. Good thing I am in control of my gift.

I sent waves of calm and peace towards her.

Bella sat down and started sobbing. I so desperately wanted to comfort her but I knew she hated me right now. I really wanted to change that.

Why Major?

_Because you want to know her more!_

Ugh that stupid voice again.

Charlotte went and sat down next to her and started rubbing circles in her back. She really knew how to comfort someone and she`s not even an empath.

Peter, Char and I all exchanged a glance that said one thing. Hunt.

Bella needs to hunt. It will put all of our worries to rest.

"Bella, I think we would all feel better if you hunted first. It would ease all of our worries of your newborn thirst and when we get back we can discuss everything" Said Char. That's the thing I love about Charlotte. She can be kind but also have authority. She truly is my sister.

I felt an agonizing burn in my throat and I realized it was Bella`s thirst.

Bella`s hand was on her throat as soon as Char mentioned it and mine flew up to my throat too.

"Yes, I think that Jasper should take you as he is the most experienced in this field" said Peter. He only really talks when necessary when it comes to newborns. He just watches them. Old habits die hard as they say.

Hang on a minute. Yes! I get to take her. For her first hunt.

Wait, why am I excited? I`ve done this a million times before, why should it excite me now? I am going crazy.

Then I realized that I had subconsciously walked over to her and pulled her hand from her throat and held onto it. I was sending her waves of calm. I must have felt her nervousness.

I let go of her hand and jumped out of the third story window, landing gracefully on my feet.

I felt her anxiety."Jump darlin`, it will be fine" I said letting some of my southern roots come through.

I felt her reassurance and then she jumped.

She was the most graceful creature I have ever seen. A complete opposite from her human self.

"Bella" I said. She turned towards me."That was very graceful" I praised her whilst observing her beauty. She had grown a few inches and was now 5.8. Her hair went half way down her back and was a glossy reddish brown. Her cheeks were more defined and her lips were almost as red as her eyes, which are now enhanced with gorgeous full lashes.

Her curves were more defined and were the most delectable things I have ever seen. I could just imagine holding her.

Whoa, back up Major. She`s your sister!

I felt her blush from me staring at her and I knew that if she was human she`d look like a tomato. I laughed at her feelings which made her blush more.

"Come on then" I said, taking her hand. It was so soft and warm? I felt an electric shock.

Weird?

She took my hand and we sprinted into the forest. Her feelings were ecstasy. I was basking in her happiness. She loved to run.

"Let`s hunt" We both said at the same and we ran deeper into the green abyss.

We stopped in the middle of the forest and I reveled in the fact that I get to hold her to instruct her of what to do. Ugh, I need to stop thinking these things.

"Bella, what can you hear?" I asked her whilst embracing her. I put my hands on her shoulders and stood behind her.

"Mountain lion to the North East?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes, now let your instincts takeover" I instructed whilst letting go of her, reluctantly.

With that she ran off to find the mountain lion. I stayed behind as to not provoke her while she was hunting.

She found the mountain lion quickly and pounced on it. She was the most beautiful creature when she was hunting. The way she sprung into the air to catch her kill. The way she caressed the lion`s neck whilst she drank its blood and when she was finished with it she kissed its head. Like a blessing.

She came bouncing over to me and all her clothes were torn. I forced myself to think of something else. Or something bad might happen if you know what I mean.

"Jasper, I feel so guilty" she needn't say what she felt but I consoled her anyway.

"Bella, I know but it`s got to happen, besides it would have died eventually anyway"

I said this whilst taking her hand. There`s that electricity again. It`s so weird. I wonder if she feels it.

I let go of her hand, instantly missing the closeness but I needed to hunt.

"Bella, I need to go hunt, if you need me call me okay?"

"Okay Jasper" She said whilst taking off to get a deer. I felt that she wasn't mad at me anymore. That's good. Or is it? Do I really want her to like me? Could it hurt us both?

With that thought I took off to get my own kill.

**Bella`s POV**

I felt so guilty about killing innocent animals but I knew that it was better than killing innocent humans.

I took off to get another deer but I quickly drained that. I was interested to see what Jasper hunts like so I ran off quietly to find him.

I found him taking down a buck and he was so graceful and skilled. It was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. He was one of the most beautiful things i have ever seen.

Whoa, back up Bella. He`s supposed to be your brother.

Still, look at him.

Ah, talk about awkward.

He stood up and got rid of the body under a huge oak tree then made his way towards me.

"Hey Bella, have you been standing there the whole time?" He said whilst taking my hand. There`s that electric shock again. It`s so weird. He looked at me with shock clear on his face.

"You feel it too" was all he said

"Yes, it`s so weird" I couldn't understand it at all. Confusion graced my every thought.

"I know" He said whilst I could tell his thoughts were miles away. I took in his beauty. The scars didn't scare me. They intrigued me. They made Jasper, Jasper. I was in awe of him and I came back to earth.

The he said "You are beautiful too"

I couldn't speak. I was shocked. I leaned in closer to kiss him on the cheek. The electric shock stung but didn't hurt, it felt wonderful. We were staring at each other for a long time and I felt like we were leaning closer to each other. I didn't know whether I wanted to kiss him or not. Make that kiss him. He was gorgeous. I was lost in his golden eyes.

Just as our lips were a millimeter apart, Peter came crashing through the trees.

**Jasper`s POV**

I didn't know if I wanted to kiss her or not. Make that kiss her. She`s absolutely gorgeous. She was like a goddess. I bet that the electricity would be such an amazing feeling if we were touching more. I was lost in my thoughts of Bella and how she wasn't scared of my scars, she was in awe of them. God, I wanted to kiss her soft lips.

Just as our lips were a millimeter apart, Peter came crashing through the trees.

He knew. That all knowing bastard.

**A/N: So...what do you think? I hope you like it! If you do, review! I love reviews! Any suggestions as to what should happen? Thank you once again and i shall update soon!**

**x  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I was bored this last hour so i decided to write another chapter, its short but that two chapters in one day! Hope you enjoy!**

**I don`t own Twilight otherwise you would have seen me in the restaurant getting a coffee in the movie!**

**Jasper`s POV**

I cannot believe that I just nearly kissed Bella, I mean, she`s so beautiful but I don't really know her plus, she`s my _sister!._

I cannot bring myself to talk to her about our almost-kiss, it would just be too awkward.

Peter was grinning the whole way home and I was about to wipe that smug grin right off his face when Charlotte came out and asked Bella if she wanted to look for some new clothes online.

Bella being Bella was adamant about paying for it but Charlotte made the point of saying that Bella didn't have any money to buy it with. Bella responded with a defeated "Touche"

Whilst the girls were shopping online, Peter was outside on the porch still grinning at me. Four hours later.

"Stop grinning you cryptic bastard" I said walking over to sit opposite him.

"You have no idea about what is going to happen, do you?" He said, the grin fading to a smile.

"No, do you?" I asked him, he would probably come up with something to annoy me.

"Maybe" he said, completing his job of annoying me.

'What`s that supposed to mean?" He always did say stuff like this. It was creepy.

"You`ll see" he replied knowingly, that always pissed me off.

"Whatever" I couldn't be bothered to ask him anymore, he wasn't going to comply.

I heard Bella and Charlotte still shopping so I decided to get a book from Peter`s library on the Civil War. The inaccuracy of the books drive me insane but I still read them, god knows why.

**Bella`s POV**

I really didn't want to talk to Jasper about our almost-kiss. It was just too awkward.

As soon as I walked back into the house Charlotte bombarded me with shopping sites and styles. I was almost deaf by the end of her shopping plea. I agreed to shop but she insisted on paying for it.

"Bella, please let me pay for it" She said this whilst giving me the most powerful puppy dog eyes ever.

"No, I can`t ask you to pay for it Char" We both had nicknames now.

"Bells, you are going to pay for clothes with what money?" She said with that same smug look Peter has had on his face for the past 4 hours.

"Touche" it was all I could say. Much to my annoyance, she had a point. I was defeated.

We sat there for hours buying clothes, underwear, shoes, bags and makeup and I have to say…I actually enjoyed it. I think that because it was with Char, who let me choose what I want, instead of Alice, who forced me to buy things even if i didn`t like them, that I appreciated it.

After four hours of endless shopping, I thought that I would try and to find Jasper. I went outside on the porch to find Peter who was STILL smiling 7 hours later!

He said Jasper was in the library so I went to find him. I followed his scent of leather and cinnamon to find him of a sofa with a Civil War book. He told me all about his time in the Southern wars, both human and vampire, and I knew how much he loved the war. Once i entered the room i inhaled his scent.

I found a copy of Romeo and Juliet and settled in next to him. He looked up from his book and greeted me with a nod. I sat down beside him and felt the electricity flowing between us. It almost hurt. I wanted to hold his hand so bad but after the almost-kiss, it was awkward.

We exchanged glances now and then but other than that, we never made any contact. i guessed that this was because he was regretting leading me on. He would never want to kiss me.

I sat there all night wishing that he would hold my hand but he didn't. Neither of us moved.

We both watched the sun rise and I was amazed at how beautiful it was now with my vampire sight.

I heard Char and Peter move downstairs and I realized that I needed to talk to The Cullens, my family. i really did miss them, even Rosalie.

Jasper must have thought the same thing because we both said "Family" at the same time. It was like a new language, we understood what each other meant. Weird huh?

Jasper truly was my savior and I think I`d like to know even more about him but now it was time to call my family…

**A/N: Oooohhh. What should the Cullens think? Should "they" find out? Will Jasper ever love Bella and vice versa and will Peter ever stop grinning?**

**Find out soon...and review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know that this update is up late. Sorry about that but i went to work today. Ok, so a few surprises in this one and a few story developments. Hope you enjoy and thank you to everyone who reviews, subscribes or adds me to their favs.**

**I do not own Twilight... otherwise Twilight would be a Jasper & Bella story!**

**Bella`s POV**

We sat down in Peter and Char`s study to call our family on the webcam. Their computer was quite decrepit so we had to patiently wait for it to start up. There was an awkward silence ever since we, well; you know.

Once the ancient computer turned on we were calling my family.

"Hello" They all said at the same time. They all looked like they all wanted to speak first.

"Hi" I said back quietly. It was the first time that they have ever seen me as a vampire. In fact, it was the first time I have ever seen me. I never looked in a mirror because I didn't want to look at my eyes. In the corner of the screen was a girl with bright crimson eyes and thick mahogany hair. Her eyes were fuller and her lashes were thicker. It was hard to avoid her. I took all this in quickly enough for nobody to notice. I was still shocked inside but my expression was a smile.

"Baby Bells" boomed Emmett, some things never change. he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey big brother bear" We always had nicknames for each other. His grin was contagious.

"So what's life like as a vamp?" He said bluntly.

"Good" I said, avoiding Jasper`s questioning eyes. He knew that I didn't want to be a vampire and then the whole kiss thing, I mean, what was I supposed to say?

Esme then interrupted my thoughts and said "Are you okay dear? You seem distant" Was she always this observant?

"I`m fine Mom. I guess that I`m just getting used to the new amount of space in my head" I said, laughing weakly. She was not convinced. I like calling her Mom, it soundedd right.

"Maybe you should come home" She said, her mother instincts kicking in.

"No!" Jasper and I shouted too quickly.

"Okay, god, she was just asking" Emmett`s laughter hurt my ears and I wasn't even in the same room as him.

"What your new mother was saying was that if you feel uncomfortable in your new environment then maybe you should come home" said Carlisle matter-of-factly.

Should I go home?

_You know you don't want to. You couldn't spend time with Jasper_

Why would I want to spend time with him? I should hate him but i don`t. Why?

_That`s because you-_

Okay, enough out of you. Stupid voice.

I hardly knew Jasper. I mean I know his past and he`s good-looking but that hardly means anything. He`s a southern gentleman but I don`t like being treated like a lady all the time. He has the same interests as me but that is just a coincidence. I mean, we are nothing alike and on top of all that. He`s supposed to be my brother.

"Earth to Bella" said Rosalie whilst waving her hand in front of their webcam

"Sorry, I do that a lot" I replied politely "Sorry Rosalie"

"Bella, my family calls me Rose, that includes you sister" I was in shocked at what she said. Apparently so was everyone else.

"Look when you come home, I want to talk to you okay?" she asked. She sounded genuine.

"Okay" was all I managed to choke out. I was still in shock.

"I hope you are okay Bella" said Esme. She was concerned.

"I`m fine Esme, I`ll come home next week, how`s that?" I knew a week was all I could handle especially with this awkward silence.

"Okay dear, I cannot wait" Esme was grinning like a Cheshire cat. She was clearly happy that I was coming home.

"We miss you Bella, I love you" said Carlisle. He truly is my Dad. He was everything Charlie wasn`t. I don`t mean that in a bad way but Charlie never supported me like Carlisle. He never looked after me. It was always the over way round.

"Yeah, we have to wrestle Bella, put some of that newborn strength of yours to play" I`m sure you can guess who said that.

Emmett, always either betting or playing.

"Sure" I said smiling. I knew I could beat him with my newborn strength.

"Okay well, we gotta go honey but we will speak soon okay, call me if you need someone to talk to" said my Mom. I`m sure that I will call her soon.

"Okay Mom" Esme`s face lit up when I said that.

"Bye Mom, Dad, Rose, Emmett" They all said bye back.

I walked out of the room to give Jasper a chance to talk to them.

I ran down the stairs to sit on the porch and when I got there, there was Peter reading a book, sitting in a rocking chair.

"Hey Peter" I said whilst sitting down next to him.

"Bella" He always nods his head when he greets someone.

"Peter, why is Jasper trying to avoid talking to me?"I asked him. I might as well ask so that I can resolve the situation.

"He is not avoiding you, he is just confused. Give him time to think things through then it will all work out. You`ll see" There`s that stupid grin again!

He got up out of his chair just as Jasper came to sit outside. He had yet another Civil War book in his hand. He sat down next to me and started reading, now I was annoyed and confused. Why won`t he speak to me? This is all so confusing.

**Jasper`s POV**

We were sitting at Peter and Char`s computer waiting for the piece of shit to start up. We weren't talking to each other. It was just too awkward.

Ater what seemes like forever, our family showed up on the screen and as if it were practiced, all said hello at the same time.

I felt Bella`s nervousness when she said hi to them then I felt her shock as she saw herself in the corner of the computer. She quickly dismissed it and

I heard Emmett ask her some questions then Esme asked Bella if she wanted to come home.

"No!" Bella and I both shouted at the same time.

Why don`t I want to go back to my family? Is it because of "them"? That`s probably why Bella said no. I don`t even know why I said no.

_It`s because you-_

Stupid voice. Shut up! There is no way on earth I- I can't even finish that thought. She`s supposed to be my sister. My incredibly hot yet sweet and caring sister. I mean, I like her personality and we have nearly everything in common but that, that is just too extreme. I love her selflessness. She is so caring and compassionate but I can't-.

Can I?

Bella had finished her conversation with our family and I heard her go down to the porch.

"Hello Jasper, how are you" Always the mother, Esme.

"Fine thanks Mom" she loved it when I called her Mom

"So Bro, what`s got you all confused" Emmett was so observant, yet so stupid. A lethal combination.

"Nothing" I said, lying was a skill I had learned with Maria.

"Uh huh" He said. Ugh, he is so annoying.

"Nothing" I repeated.

"Dude, I know" He said with a huge grin on his face that I just wanted to wipe right off of his mouth. He was almost as bad as Peter. _Almost._

"Okay dear, just take care of my baby" said Esme. You could tell that she missed Bella. She was ecstatic that we were coming home next week.

"I will Mom" I replied with so much honesty that it hurt. I`d always take care of Bella, I created her after all.

"You`d better look at after my sister Jasper" Everyone looked at Rose in shock. We never knew that Rose would be friends with Bella. Yet alone protect her.

"Yes, you`d better Jasper" said Carlisle with a fatherly look in his eyes. He too was protective of Bella.

"Thank you for saving her Jasper, we couldn`t live without her, she completes us' said Esme with venom-pooled eyes. Everyone was silent for a moment as Carlisle hugged Esme.

"Okay, well I`d better go and see if she needs to hunt, speak soon" I so deperately needed to see Bella Ugh, i confounded myself.

"Bye" that was all my family said before the screen went blank. They were all thinking about Bella.

I ran to the library to grab the same book that I have been reading for two days now. I needed something to take away the awkward silence that being with Bella would represent.

Just as I got to the porch, Peter got up from his seat with that stupid grin on his face again, I frowned at him. He just walked by me to go and find Charlotte. He was oozing lust.

It took a lot to not pounce on Bella right then and there.

I took Peter`s vacant sit next to Bella and began reading. There was that electricity in the air again. I knew she could feel it too because her feelings were confused, angry and hurt. The angry and hurt must come from our awkward silences. I know this because I too feel these emotions.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence than I stole a glance at her.

She was so beautiful; I wish I could just say that. Bella you are beautiful.

"I`m nowhere near as pretty as Rosalie" she said.

.Hell?

"Bella, I didn't say anything. I thought that"

I cannot believe this.

Her mouth formed an "O" shape. "What does this mean" Her emotions were panicky.

"You can read thoughts" I told her and myself

"Oh no, I can`t be like him" her face was full of panic. I sent her some waves of calm. She didn`t want to be like Ed-"Him". Nope, still too differcult to say it.

I was trying to figure this crazy shit out.

"Have you heard my thoughts all this time?" Now I was worried. So many of my thoughts were inappropriate. Shit, did she hear me?

"No, only just then, when you spoke to me" Her face and feelings were ones of confusion.

"Maybe it only works if the thoguhts are directed at you, I`ll think something to you and tell me if you hear me" She nodded

_Hear me? _I asked.

_Yes_,_ I think I can send thoughts to your head_

I was too shocked to reply. She has a gift. A very useful gift. We could talk the whole time and no one would ever know. I liked that idea.

"Bella, that`s amazing" I truly was amazed "That`s a very handy gift" Imagine all the things we could do. The pranks we could play on Emmett. I sent her a picture of us playing a prank on Emmett and she laughed. It was the most beautiful, melodic sound I have ever heard and I found myself leaning closer to her, lost in her eyes. Just as my lips were going to caress hers, Charlotte came rushing out saying "Bella, I heard about your gift. Let`s go hunting and see if it works over long distances" We instantly backed away from each other. I already missed the electricity.

Much to my dismay, Bella said okay and went bounding off into the forest with Charlotte.

I already missed her.

**A/N: Sooo whatcha think? Like Bella`s gift? It gets better! Think Bella and Jasper are moving too fast? Will Edward and Alice ever find out? Does Emmett know before Jas & Bell do? what will happen...Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So this is updated earlier than yesterday, and i hope you all have read chapter 10. Thank you to everyone once again and i hope you enjoy the story. By the way, the reason that Jasper and Bella are moving so fast is because they are soul mates and they just need to realize it. When you find your true mate, you`re just supposed to know, you know? Anyway with that cleared up...read people!**

**I do not own Twilight...Need i say more?**

**Bella`s POV**

Whilst hunting with Charlotte, we tested my gift. Thank god I can turn it on and off.

I do not know what I would do if I couldn't turn it off. I would probably kill myself, if that were even possible.

Turns out that i can transfer my thoughts to people too. That was cool.

I tried with all my might not to think about my second almost-kiss with Jasper. I wanted to kiss him so badly. Why? Ugh, this is so confusing. Jasper doesn't love me, how could he ever love me, plain old Bella Swan. He was a gorgeous, smart man who could have any woman he wanted. Why would he want me?

I decided to "talk" to Charlotte some more whilst i took down a deer.

Charlotte was mentally smirking all night, thinking about finding us so close. She must be in on Peter`s knowledge.

How annoying.

I caught a grizzly out of frustration (Emmett would be proud) and went home to call Mom. She could always calm me down.

I dialed her number and she answered in her loving voice "Hello, Bella"

"Hi Mom" She loved it whenever I called her Mom.

"How are you sweetie?" she asked with her concerned voice. She always knew when something was wrong.

"Don`t worry, I`m fine Esme. How are you?" I thought that I had better ask her back to avert her from my depression. Yes, I am depressed about Jasper. Don't ask, I don't even know why.

"I`m fine dear, just preparing for our move"

Hang on a minute. "Move?" now I was even more confused.

"Yes, to Alaska. Well we can`t stay in Forks anymore. Otherwise you won't be able to come home. Everyone would recognize you" she said matter-of-factly.

"It`s okay Esme, I understand why we have to move" I was still sad about leaving Forks but she seemed sad too. I knew she loved their house in Forks so I decided to give her a new project. "Can you decorate my room for me"

"Oh Bella, thank you! I will make it beautiful" Joy filled her voice. At least someone`s happy.

"You`re welcome Mom and I know you will make it lovely. I have to go find Charlotte, my new clothes have arrived" I knew this because Charlotte sent me a thought.

"Bye Bella, I love you" she really did love me.

"I love you too Mom, bye" I was sad to put the phone down but I had to go and put away my new clothes.

"Hey Char" I said as I found her in the kitchen with three big boxes

"Hi Bella, these are for you" She said, gesturing to the boxes.

"Thank you Char, for everything" I said hugging her. She has helped me so much and I have nothing to give to her in return.

"You`re welcome Bella, now go and put all your clothes away" She shooed me and I did as she said.

Putting all of my clothes away at vampire speed, I was finished minutes later. I avoided all thoughts of Jasper.

Whilst looking at my new attire, I decided to go for a run. I put on some new shorts for running, a tank top and some sneakers. I also put my hair into a messy bun and I ran down the stairs to enter the forest. I needed to forget about Jasper. He`s my brother. I shouldn`t feel the need to kiss him. I need to forget about everything.

**Jasper`s POV**

After Bella left with Charlotte, I went to sit in the library. It seemed that I was always in here. It was my sanctuary; it was where I could think.

After 10 minutes of sitting and trying to avoid thinking about Bella, Peter came in. I felt his confidence and longing. He must want to tell me something.

"Peter can you just spit it out" I said fatigued. His emotions were wearing me out.

"I`m sorry but you need to figure it out yourself" Just as he spoke, that stupid grin appeared on his face once again.

"Whatever" I said as I got up to go and sit in the living room. I just wanted to get away from his presence.

When I was alone I started to think about mine and Bella`s almost-kiss number two. I really wanted to kiss her. Why?

It feels like that is all I ask myself nowadays.

I thought about Bella whilst she was upstairs putting away her new clothes.

I thought about her smile, her laugh, her scent of freesias and strawberries. I used to love strawberries when I was human.

I thought about her eyes and her smooth skin and I loved it all.

I loved her.

Oh, did I really just think that. Shit, that`s why Peter was grinning. Cryptic bastard. I have to love her as a sister though. I have to. What about our family?

_Really? You`re gonna use that excuse? Just admit it already._

Stupid voice, but it was right. I have to admit it.

I love her.

I love Bella.

Just as I thought that she rushed out the door. A brown and white blur. She was still beautiful,even as a blur.

Two minutes later, my last thought sunk in. I decided that I was going to go after her. To tell her how I feel.

To tell her I love her.

**A/N: Whatcha think? Moving too fast? Should i slow them down? I need to speed it up because there is still so much left to write of the story!**

**Review...it makes me write more. Thank you!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So what happens when Jasper goes to find Bella? You will finally know! Thank you once again to everyone who reads,reviews,subscribes and adds me to their favs, i love you all!  
**

**Enjoy...**

**i do not own Twilight otherwise i would be appearing on Oprah and the Tonight Show!  
**

**Bella`s POV**

I ran as fast as I could till I came across a river, I was in awe of my surroundings. I heard a river flowing and then i saw it...

The river was a deep blue and had the full moon`s reflection shining on it, it was stunning. The trees that surrounded me were a deep forest green and the sky was decorated with stars, i could admire them even more with my enhanced eyesight. It was very peaceful and I felt content to stay here forever. I could forget all my worries and just stay here till I decide to die. I could do that, it sounded pleasant.

I lay down on the grass which was covered in morning dew and closed my eyes. I wanted to sleep so badly if only for an hour, to rid me of all my conscious thoughts.

I would finally figure out what it is about Jasper that intrigues me so much.

Maybe it was his scent, so manly and addictive, or his scars that made him shine even more in the light. The intricate patterns they create and that they are the pure beauty that completes him.

Maybe it was his charming southern accent that made me weak at the knees or his use of words that make me melt inside.

Maybe it was his gorgeous honey blond hair that sat in slight curls on his head.

How I wish I could touch his golden locks. They must feel like silk.

Maybe it was his gentle yet protective personality and the way we had everything in common. Books, movies, TV shows, everything.

Maybe it was the way we just feel comfortable in each other`s presence, no conversation needed.

Maybe it was the way he understood me so completely that we would complete each other`s sentences or the way we always seemed to know what the other one was thinking. We were so in sync.

Or maybe it was the was the way I lov-

I heard a rustle in the grass and I ignored it, it`s probably an animal. Then I smelt him, his leather and wood scent. He smelled delicious.

Stop it Bella!

I didn`t move, I didn`t know what he wanted so I just laid there.

I heard him walk over to me and lay down next to me.

I turned my head to look at him, he was beautiful. His golden eyes bore into me and I lost all coherency.

"Bella" he said to me with an emotion on his face that I didn`t recognize.

**Jasper`s POV**

How am I supposed to tell her that I love her?

I don`t even think that she returns my feelings but then, would I spend forever saying "what if". I don't want to live like that, plus the way I feel for her, it`s like I`ve known her forever. I feel like we should be together, that we HAVE to be together. I ran faster.

I ran into the forest and followed her gorgeous scent. I ended up near a river. The surroundings were magnificent,perfect for what I was about to do. There was a full moon tonight and the stars were out. The stars are amazing to look at when you are a vampire, you can truly see the sparks of light that surround them and they are magnified due to our uncanny eyesight. This couldn`t have been more perfect if I had planned it.

The feelings I was getting from her made me stop in my tracks.

Confusion,love,hurt,awe and lust. Weird?

A part of me wished that she was thinking of me, that she realized,just like I did out of nowhere,that she loves me.

She was laying on the grass. Her beauty magnified in the moonlight. Don`t mess this up Major!.

I walked at human pace to go and lay next to her. She didn`t move or speak.

Okay Major, time to man up and tell her how you feel. Oh god help me.

"Bella" I said in my most gentle voice and believe me, for an ex-war major, that voice was hard to find. My face was probably full of different emotions.

She turned her head to look at me with those beautiful crimson eyes. They were getting flakes of gold in them and I was in awe of her perfect face. I was momentarily dazzled.

"Jasper" she said, her voice the most sweetest symphony that I have ever heard. It rang in my ears.

"Bella, I need to tell you something" Her face of awe suddenly turned into one of horror. She must think that I am leaving her. That always was her biggest fear.

"Are you leaving me?" She asked, her voice so timid and insecure that my heart broke into a thousand pieces. I needed to comfort her.

"No Bella, I`m not leaving you, I don't think I ever can"

As I said this I sat of my knees, she followed my lead and I took her delicate-looking,warm hand. There`s that electricity again.

"I think I know what you mean" we were both gazing into each other`s eyes and i knew she knew that i wasn`t leaving her. I felt love radiating from her. A part of me said "Jasper, it might just be love a sister has for a brother", that part of me might be right but I still remained hopeful. Time to say it Major. Oh shit, well here it goes.

"Bella, I think that I am falling so desperately and totally in love with you" My voice surprised me, it was so kind and genuine, unlike my usual rough emotionless voice,it was full of love. I have had that voice ever since I found Alice and Edward, well, you know. Yes, that`s right, I said their names. I don't care about what they did anymore because if they hadn't have done what they did, I wouldn't have fallen in love with Bella.

She looked shocked, oh shit. Her face then softened though her emotions were unreadable.

"Jasper, I think that I am falling head over heels in love with you too and just to give you an idea of how hard I`ve fallen in love with you, vampires can`t fall head over heels as they can`t trip!"

Before she could breath to say anything more, my lips were on hers and boy, did they feel good. She tasted delicious and her lips felt so warm My lips were moving so fast with hers that i think we were kissing at vampire speed. My arms wrapped around her waist and her arms snaked around my neck. Her touch felt amazing as the electricity was blinding and it felt like someone had given me ecstasy.

I could not stop kissing her. My emotions were projecting and the emotions that i felt from her doubled my projected emotions. I was in heaven and Bella was my angel.

After about ten minutes of kissing, which made my body tingle all over, we parted our lips but still clung to each other. Our breathing was uneven even though were didnt need to breath.

I was in heaven.

"I love you" I had only spoke these words to her once with uncertainty but now it was effortless, like the words were spilling from my lips.

"I love you too" she replied, a huge grin graced both our faces, we were in love and we could finally tell the world.

**Bella`s POV**

Wow, just wow.

Jasper loves me. I love Jasper. I finally realized why I am so intrigued by him. I am in love with Jasper. We just shared a kiss and oh boy, what a kiss that was.

I cannot believe it. I am in heaven.

I am in love.

**Alice`s POV (A/N: As requested ;)**

I was trying to have a vision of Jasper and Bella but there was nothing. Their futures were black.

_Edward_ i said in my head trying to call my _lover_. I really wish that we didn`t have an affair. I could have been with Jasper right now, no worries, just plain old Jasper. I still love him, after all i was with him for nearly seven decades.

"Yeah, well, I lost Bella because you convinced me that she was going to have an affair so you told me I`d better have one too. How stupid am I. That vision probably wasn`t even true."

Now that made me mad.

"Edward, I saw Bella kissing a blond vampire in a meadow near a river, i thought it was Jasper. I was so upset about it then you came in my room and you saw my vision in my head then we had sex. We were both hurt, so don`t blame me for all of this as it takes two to tango"

He`s so stupid. I need to get Jasper back and he needs to get Bella back.

"You`re right, we have to get them back, we were so stupid relying on one of your visions that didn`t even come true. I still love you Alice, but as a sister. I only had sex with you because i thought that i was in love with you but i was only hurt by your vision. I need to get my Bella back" He said with such determination in his voice.

I had the perfect plan for us to get our lovers back. Besides they were probably still hurt and upset by what we did so it will be a piece of cake. They`d probably come running back into our arms. they always followed our lead anyway.

"Okay Edward, but as you saw, my visions of Bella and Jasper were black, like they didn`t have a future. We need to get back home, let`s leave today then we should make it back home by next week. Carlisle`s Doctor Association Ball is then and we can go and meet them there. They will probably invite Bella too" If we go to the ball that we are always invited too then we can observe our mates and see if they will take us back, they will eventually, they have to. They have no one else" My plan WILL work.

"I`m not leaving there without knowing Bella is okay, after all she is human and anything could have happened to her" He said, concern lacing his voice. I was slightly annoyed that our affair meant nothing to him but then i knew that we both loved other people. We have to get them back.

"Let`s go" I said just as i ran to pack my suitcases.

I can finally see my Jasper again and convince him to love me again. He`s so easily convinced that this should be a piece of cake.

I`m coming for you Jasper.

**A/N: Whatcha think? Review! What`s going to happen? Lets try and get to 80+ reviews, they make me want to write more! Thank you all...till next time...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry! i know i havent updated recently and im sorry! Thank you for the 80+ reviews yay! anyway i wont keep talking anymore...read and review please!**

**I do not own twilight otherwise I would buy an amp for my guitar!  
**

**Bella`s POV**

After our amazing kiss, me and Jasper spent every moment together. We read books at night, hunted together and just sat together constantly. We could not be separated.

Even Peter and Char knew not to bother us. We never told them about our confessions to each other but I had a feeling that they knew.

We only ever kissed and never passionately, we both agreed to take it slow due to the events of our recent relationships. I couldn't rush into anything again like with Edward, yes I said his name. Our relationship progressed too fast and I think that is why he fell out of love with me. Either that or because he couldn't have sex with me.

Thank god I didn't, otherwise I`d never have Jasper.

I love Jasper, I never tire of saying that!

Today, I`m going to call my family, apparently, they really want to ask me something.

Oh well, I might as well talk to them now.

"Hello Darlin`" I never tire of him calling me darlin` either

"Hi Whitlock" I love his second name and he loves me calling him that.

"I was just going to call you to tell you that I am calling the family"

"You took the words right out of mouth" I told him, I swear, we are so in sync.

"I can take more than words out of your mouth" I had no idea what that meant but it sounded suggestive so I just giggled. He had the biggest grin on his face. Weird?

"I know you can" I told him giving him a chaste kiss.

The computer finally started up and Jasper got our family up on the screen. We decided not to tell them either, we wanted to see where our relationship would go before telling anyone.

"Hello Bella, Jasper" said Carlisle smiling.

"Hi Dad" Carlisle always loved it when I called him Dad.

"Hi sweetie" called Esme, sitting down next to Carlisle Emmett and Rosalie must be hunting or out somewhere.

"Hi Mom" Like Carlisle, she too loved it when I called them by their parental name.

"Bella, Jasper, every year we get invited to a ball for my Doctor`s Association and I was wondering if you would like to come? The whole family gets invited, it`s this Friday"

Oh, Edward and Alice would be there.

You know what, who cares? I don't. I`m going to live my life for once and not have them ruling my decisions.

"Thank you Dad, I`d love to go" I told him truthfully. I really wanted to see my family again.

"You`re welcome Bella, after all, you are our new daughter" His face suddenly full of pride. Esme was about to burst.

"Erm, Dad? What will I wear?" I knew Char was good at shopping but her expertise is everyday wear and no one I know apart from Alice knows about shopping, and I`m not going to ask her. Carlisle grimaced, he didn't know the answer. Esme looked confused.

"We can go to the mall Bella, I know you have enough control to be around humans" said Jasper, smiling at me with reassurance. Always reassuring me.

"Okay Jasper" I said grinning back at him. He gave me so much confidence. Another reason as to why I love Jasper to add to the list.

"Bella, do you think you`re ready?"asked Carlisle. What do I say to that? Am I? What if I kill someone?

"Bella, calm down" Jasper said as he took me hand under the desk.

"How can I Jasper, what if Carlisle is right? What if I kill a human?" My panic was rising by the second. Esme looked like she was dying to hug me. I wished she could.

Jasper began sending me waves of calm to try and stop me from panicking.

"Carlisle, with all due respect, I think Bella is ready. Her control astounds us all" Carlisle seemed to doubt him but knew that Jasper had expertise in this area.

"Okay Jasper, just as long as your sure" Carlisle said with a clear warning in his voice.

"I am sure Carlisle. We had better go hunt if Bella is going to go to the mall"

For once I was actually looking forward to shopping.

"Okay Jasper, take good care of my daughter" Happiness filled me as soon as Carlisle said daughter. Esme lovingly touched Carlisle`s arm.

"I will Carlisle, always" As he said this, he looked me in the eyes. The double meaning was clear to me and made me catch my breath. He truly meant it. Forever.

Carlisle didn't see the double meaning but i did and I was lost in Jasper`s honey gold eyes.

When Carlisle unnecessarily cleared his throat we knew we had to break our unbreakable gaze. We needed to control that if we don't want our family finding out just yet.

"Anyway, I have to go now, my shift at the hospital starts soon" Carlisle, always the workaholic.

"Okay, bye Dad. I love you" I told him the truth. I did love him like my own father.

"I love you too Bella, see you soon" he looked and sounded like he could cry.

"Bye sweetie" said Esme

"Bye Mom" I really miss her

"Bye" said Jasper and with that, the computer was shut down.

"Okay Bella, let`s go hunt, then we can go shopping" he said squeezing my hand.

"Okay" was all I said. I couldn't form a coherent sentence if his presence, it was pathetic

We ran downstairs and flew into the serene green abyss.

I soon found a heard of dear and I went for the biggest one next to the buck, I let Jasper have the buck.

I quickly drank and disposed of my feed and I sat down to watch Jasper. The way he moved was so sexy, His movements both sensual and graceful, I watched him wrap his lips around the neck of his prey and when he was nearly finished, he let a drop of blood fall onto his chin. Before he could even blink, I had him standing with me in front of him. I licked the remaining blood off of his chin.

"Bella, you`re killing me" he moaned as his arms wrapped around my waist and then he kissed my neck. Oh god.

I decided to tease him. I gave him a chaste kiss and ran off saying that we needed to go shopping.

He moaned and groaned as we got in his car to go to the mall.

Peter and Char rushed out saying that they wanted to come. I actually wanted Char to come, then she could help me pick out an amazing dress. Peter just got in and resumed his grinning again. Damn, and just as I thought he stopped that.

Oh well, I am going to find the most gorgeous dress for me. One that will make Jasper speechless….

**A/N:I know its short...dont kill me LOL! Thank you to all my loyal readers. Do you think bella will be able to control her thirst? Will she continue to tease Jasper? Will that grin ever leave Peter`s face? All this and more answered next time i update!**

**Please review...it makes me write longer chapters!**

**Thank you **

**x  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry! i havent updated in a while been busy at work...so here it is...chapter 14! yay! thank you to all that review,subscribe and add me to their favs. you guys are my driving force!**

**Enjoy!...**

**Bottom line: I do not own twilight!  
**

**Bella`s POV**

When we went to the mall, I was apprehensive about letting myself loose in there with all those humans around but the burn in the back of my throat was almost non-existent. I was apprehensive about my control but I was more worried about letting Charlotte loose in this place. I sent her warnings with my mind that she was not to buy me a dress that I didn't like. She insisted on buying my first gown for me and against my better judgment, I gave up and let her buy it for me. It was a beautiful crimson, like my eyes, and had a sweetheart neckline. It hugged my curves and had a laced black sache around my chest. It also had a mermaid floor-length skirt. It was perfect and I loved it. Charlotte looked pleased with my decision too but then decided that we need to go and get some accessories. There was only one word for this treatment. Torture. I mean, I enjoyed shopping for the dress but like Alice, Char had to go OTT.

We met up with the boys again and they took our bags from us, Peter`s grin had disappeared from his face and he was looking at me like I was going to snap at any moment. I then realized that he was worried that I would attack a human in public. The burn in the back of my throat came to the forefront of my mind but I quickly pushed it back. Jasper was looking at me in awe and if I could, I would`ve blushed.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the mall. The electric shock was there again. He shouted at Peter to take the car back home and then he ran at human pace to put my bags in the car. Peter started grinning AGAIN! I swear that I have to wipe it off of his face. It`s pissing me off now. Jasper then came running up to me at human speed and lead me to the forest that surrounded the mall. Forrest was everywhere here. I can see why Peter and Char liked it here. I asked Jasper where we are going in my head and he gave nothing away in his. He didn't answer me mentally or normally.

It was driving me insane.

He slowed down and let go of my hand and then in a flash, was behind me with his hands over my eyes.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" I asked him. My curiosity getting the better of me.

"It`s a surprise Darlin`" his voice, so rough yet smooth made me lose my train of thought for a moment.

"Okay" I squeaked.

He then pushed me forward.

**Jasper`s POV**

How do I ask her? What if she says no? What if she doesn't love me after all?

My thoughts were running a mile a minute. I didn't know how to ask her. I asked Peter whilst we waited for the girls to come back from shopping. He said, just ask her the question and that she would say yes. Ugh, this was so confusing. I even went to the jewelers to get something to show her how much I love her.

I decided to take her to a mountain range just north of Peter and Char`s house.

The mountain range was beautiful and was the perfect spot for what I was about to ask her.

I told Peter my plan and he started grinning again. I swear that he is doing it on purpose! Oh well, enjoy your face while you can Peter, that grin will soon disappear.

When Bella walked up to me and Peter, Peter was eying her like he was ready to attack her and that unnerved me and apparently he worried Bella would attack. I felt her thirst; Peter must have reminded her of her nature. The thirst hurt my throat but then it went. How did she do that? She should have attacked someone, like a normal newborn. Peter and Char`s awe doubled my own and I must have looked like an idiot, staring at her for 5 minutes.

I felt Bella`s embarrassment at me staring at her. If she were human she would have blushed.

Coherent thoughts came back to me and I thought, why not ask her now?

I told Peter to take the car and he obliged, he obviously knew my intentions.

I ran at human speed to the car and put Bella`s bags in it. I ran as slowly as I could to Bella, it was agonizingly slow but I kept up our charade. I took her hand and ran into the surrounding forest. I knew that she loved to run so I reveled in her delight.

"Jasper, where are we going?" she sent her thoughts to my head.

I worked very hard to keep my thoughts away from everything that was about to happen. I felt the box in my pocket to make sure that it was still there, it was. Thank god.

When we were about a mile from the mountain range, I slowed down, let go of her hand and covered her eyes with my hands. Confusion surrounded her.

"Jasper, where are we going?" she asked her curiosity spiking.

"It`s a surprise Darlin`" I told her as I pushed her up a mountain.

"Okay" she squeaked.

After 10 minutes of practically pushing Bella up the side of a mountain and her keep questioning me about our final destination, we made it to the summit. It was even better than the last time I was here.

I took my hands away from her eyes and showed her the surroundings. I felt her awe and appreciation of this place. I loved it here. I loved her.

"Jasper, it`s amazing here, how did you find it" she asked

I told her about when I was hunting I followed a scent and ended up on top of this mountain.

"Thank you for showing me this place and for everything" she told me with a smile of gratitude on her sweet lips.

"It was my pleasure Darlin`" my southern roots show through when I say "Darlin`" and I knew she loved it when I called her that.

She smiled and obviously wanted me to speak first.

"Bella, I know that you are apprehensive about going to Carlisle`s doctors ball with Edward and Alice there but I too am anxious about it" I felt her confusion and anxiety spike.

God how do I ask this? Spit it out Major!

"Bella, would you like to go to the ball with me?"

Shock showed in her feelings and her face then the biggest smile graced itself upon her face. I felt happiness and love radiate from her. I was still anxious as to if she would say yes or if it was because she felt guilty for letting me down. I couldn't feel anything of this nature from her but it didn't calm my fears.

"Yes, of course Jasper" she shouted as she flew onto me and gave me a sweet kiss.

My arm grazed my front pocket.

Oh, the box.

"Bella, I know you don't like to receive gifts but when I saw this today I thought of you and part of it is homemade don't worry" I said, handing her the box from my pocket.

When she opened it she gasped.

Inside of the box was a golden locket with tiny rubies and diamonds embedded in it. The rubies reminded me of her eyes and the diamonds reminded me of her diamond skin.

When she opened the locket, she had venom filled eyes.  
I managed to get a picture of Bella`s mother and father from when she was human. Esme had kept a few knowing that Bella was going to be changed anyway and thought that she might like some pictures of her parents when they thought she was dead and couldn't see them again.

I walked up to her and asked "May I" gesturing to the locket. She nodded her head.

I gently got the locket out of its box and fasten the clasp of the locket around her neck. I kissed her neck.

She turned herself around to face me and gave me the most passionate kiss I`ve ever had. Her lips tasted better than blood and it was like a drug to me. Her lips were so soft and warm and when we kissed the electricity tripled and it felt amazing. I couldn't stop kissing her. I grazed my tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth. Her mouth was the sweetest thing I have ever tasted and I wanted more. My hands twisted themselves into her hair and her arms wrapped around my neck whilst I moved one hand from her hair and snaked my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. We moaned and groaned as we kissed, it felt unbelievable. The electricity surged through our bodies. After a few minutes like this we had to part. Breathing or rather panting was unneccasary for a vampire but it felt natural.

"Wow" was all I said whilst looking into her soul deep eyes.

She looked at me in awe and I felt the love and happiness she felt towards me and I pushed it back at her. She pulled me close and rested her head on my chest. I rested my head on hers and kissed her hair. The sun was just setting when the high clouds cleared and our skin began to sparkle. I felt ashamed of my scars.

"Jasper, don't you dare feel ashamed" It`s like she knew what I was thinking "Your scars are a part of who you are and I love them, I love you" she told me. I gently pushed her back to see her sparkle in the sun. She was gorgeous, no magnificent, no; there were no words to describe her. She looked at her skin and was shocked at first but then was amazed. "As I love you" I told her whilst her hand.

She smiled at me and I pulled her close to kiss her once more.

"Come on, let`s go home" I said.

We took off running down the hill and I looked over at her. Our hands were still intertwined and she had the most beautiful smile on her face. I was irrevocably, unconditionally and undeniably in love with Isabella Swan" or soon to be Isabella Cullen if only Jenks would get a move on with those ID`s. I asked Carlisle what he thought of making her a Cullen and he said that I took the words right out of his mouth. Little does Bella know that the Cullen crest was engraved on the back of her locket. I cannot wait till the ball. When we can finally tell our family that we are in love.

Oh well, soon, Friday is only two days away, till then, I will wait patiently…

**A/N: What did you think he was going to ask her? Hope you enjoyed it, try and get over 100 reviews and thanks to everyone once again...Review!**

**love you all**

**xxxx 3  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello! So this chapter is the build up to the ball...i wonder what happens? :D Anyway thanks to you all! 110 reviews yay! keep it up!**

**Love ya all...enjoy!**

**I don`t own twilight otherwise i would own the Cullen Clan!  
**

**Bella`s POV**

I cannot believe that Jasper asked me to go to the Doctor`s ball with him. I mean yes I think he loves me but I`m nothing special. Edward proved that.

I just hope I don't kill anyone. I know that my shield along with my telepathy will help me but I am still quite anxious. Since the mall we have been into town twice, once each day, and I couldn't really see the appeal to human blood; animal blood tasted and smelled better to me. I spoke to Carlisle about this yesterday and he told me that it`s probably because of my aversion to blood as a human. It makes sense but then again, trust me to be the only non-bloodthirsty vamp in existence.

The ball was in a few hours so I bet you that any minute now Char will barge into my room to drag me to her prison, I mean bathroom, to get me all dressed up for the ball. I, on the other hand, am getting all dressed up for only one reason, Jasper.

"Bella!" screamed Charlotte. Here we go.

"You don't need to shout Char and I know, I`ll come without a fight" I told her, knowing that she thought I was going to run for it.

I skipped into her bathroom to prove my point and sat down in front of her mirror.

She went to work by putting a light pink blush on my cheeks she also put a little bit of purple eye shadow on my eyelids and then she put dark black eyeliner on my lid. She finished it off with a red lip gloss.

She moved onto my hair. She curled it put half up, half down with tendrils hanging around my heart-shaped face.

She finally finished and let me go. I sat there for ten minutes looking at the locket Jasper had gotten me. I was staring at the pictures of my parents.

I really missed them so much. I wonder what crazy obsession Renee has now or if Charlie has a good dinner waiting for him at home. I feel so guilty about leaving them, but I can`t feel guilty otherwise Jasper will feel guilty and then we have one big mess.

What do I do about Edward and Alice? Would Jasper go running back to her if she gave him the chance? Does he still love her? I would never go back to Edward. He broke me too many times and I`m not going for a third. He would never get the chance. I am still worried about Jasper and Alice though.

Ugh, I feel so confused.

Bella, focus, Jasper is waiting for you.

"Char" I called.

"Yes?" she asked

"Can you help me get in my dress?" I couldn't get into that thing on my own even if my life depended on it.

Once Char had the dress zipped up and fitted to me perfectly, I looked in the mirror.

Horror suddenly hit me; I can't have these eyes with human around.

I must have sent that thought to Char because in a flash she showed up with contact lenses. I put them in my eyes and they made them almost look like my old eye color.

"Thank you so much Charlotte" I said whilst hugging her. She truly was my sister.

"You`re welcome, now let's go knock Jasper dead"

I sent her a thought.

You know that is impossible Char.

She just laughed.

**Jasper`s POV**

"God Major, get a hold of yourself" said Peter shaking me.

Bella was getting ready and I was getting anxious and that meant that I was projecting.

I was already dressed in my tux and I could hear Charlotte getting Bella ready.

"Peter, why the hell am I so nervous?" I asked him

Guess what he did….grin?

I cannot stand it when he does that.

"I can't tell you that" he said with an even bigger grin. He obviously knew what was going to happen with me and Bella.

I was so worried about blocking me thoughts from Edward otherwise he would know that I am in love with Bella. I was so worried about her leaving me for him. We seemed to have a love that dumfounded us both but there was a tiny bit of my brain that wondered if she would go running back to him if he opened his arms for her. I definetly wouldn't go back to Alice. It didn't hurt to say her name anymore. I don't think that I could stand to be in her presence for longer than this ball but I was concerned about Bella, they still don't know that she is a vampire. I really hope that my family knows how to block their minds from Edward before we get there. Oh god Major, look at how this newborn has you confused like one.

Suddenly guilt hit me and it was coming from upstairs but it quickly disappeared.

Weird?

I stood there for ten minutes waiting for Bella. Peter was still standing next to me looking like an idiot.

It was really starting to piss me off and I was about to say something when suddenly I heard a high heeled foot hit the top of the stairs.

I felt so giddy, like a school boy. I was so excited yet anxious to see Bella, my Bella.

She descended the stairs in a crimson vision. She looked stunning, no magnificent no; there are no words for her beauty. She even surpasses Rose, and that's saying a lot!

Her dress was amazing and suited her perfectly. It hugged to all her curves, wait, don't continue that thought…it won`t end well and may potentially be embarrassing for me.

She had contacts in her eyes and they almost matched her human eye color.

Her hair looked like it was woven by gods. I could just imagine running my hands through it.

Ugh, stop it Jasper. You know it will end badly for you if you think of her that way. The whole ball would be ruined and you`d have to stay home to take care of the problem.

Peter was laughing at me and I must have been projecting because he was looking at Char like a piece of meat.

Okay, I think it`s time to go before they start.

"Bella, you look…..wow" I said. Yeah Major, real ladies man. First vampire to stutter, over here!

"Thank you Jasper, so do you" I felt lust come off of her. Her eyes going black even beneath the lenses.

God this was going to be a long evening.

"Shall we?" I asked, holding my arm out to her in a gentlemanly manor. My roots always show through now and then.

"We shall" she replied taking my arm. We got into Peter`s Ferrari and made our way to the ball going way over the speed limit.

**Edward`s POV**

I wonder how Bella is doing. I cannot wait to see her tonight. Alice told me that the ball was blank but she guessed that was because it was so unpredictable.

My Bella was going to be mine again tonight. I would own her once again. If I couldn't have her no one could. She was my human.

I had a plan for tonight and it was going to work whether she allowed it to or not…

**A/N: Dun dun dun...ooh cliff hanger for you all...sorry. what do you think Edward`s plan is and will Bella go back to him. What do you think should happen at the ball? Tell me i wanna know! Review...it makes me sooooooooooo happy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello! How are ya? Sorry about the wait but i think it was worth it. Thank you for the 138 reviews! YAY! Thank you to all that review, add me to favs, or add story alerts!**

**I love you all!...Enjoy**

**I do not own Twilight otherwise Twilight would be a Jasper/Bella story :D  
**

**Bella`s POV**

We were in Peter`s Ferrari driving at unbelievable speeds. We were holding hands across the console and Jasper was sending waves of calm towards me. It felt amazing and I have to admit that it made me feel lethargic. I never knew that vampires could feel that.

"Hey Jasper, could you turn it down a bit. I`m beginning to feel tired" I told him and I could see the disbelief in his face but it was not one of distrust, it was one of confusion. I don't think he knew he could make someone that calm. Neither did I?

"Sorry, Darlin`, but if I calm you down that calms me down, which helps me think about what's going to happen tonight" he said calmly.

I knew him too well though to know what he is thinking about.

"Listen here Whitlock, whatever happens tonight we are leaving together, no one, not Alice or Edward can stop that, okay? Stop worrying, I`m yours forever and you`d better be mine forever" I told him with clear authority in my voice. I told him this with confidence but somewhere in the back of my mind I still think that Jasper will go back to Alice.

"You`re right Darlin`, We are soul mates and we need to be together. No matter what happens, we leave together, yes?" Well I'm hardly going to say no!

"Yes, exactly Jasper" I said, touched by this resolution.

"I love you Darlin`, forever" he told me whilst bringing my hand to his lips. I lost all coherent thought when he touched me.

Then it all came back to me "I love you too Jasper, always" I kissed his cheek. He was driving so we didn't kiss otherwise we wouldn't be making our way to the ball for a very long time.

"Jasper?" I asked him

"Yes Darlin`" again all thoughts_ nearly_ left me but I held onto them tight.

"What will Edward do when he sees I`m a vampire?" I was so nervous about that but I didn't let it get to me otherwise it would get to Jasper.

"I honestly don't know" he said looking at me with his worry-ridden eyes.

"I`m so sorry Jasper that all of this has to happen" I didn't really know what I was apologizing for.

"Bella, what the hell are you apologizing for?" he asked clearly very angry "That asshole? That bitch? If you hadn't of found them that day then we wouldn't be together and I know you are worried about them finding out that I bit you but seriously what do you care if they judge me, our family should back us up too so don't you dare worry about them" He said letting go of my hand to grip the steering wheel as much as he could without snapping it.

"Jasper, don't you see, I have torn your family apart" I said looking out of the window

"Bella, you have made us all feel complete, I have never felt my family happier than when you arrived, yes it may be different now but they all love you, even Rosalie"

He gently placed my hand back in his and started rubbing small circles on the back on it.

"Rosalie?" Now I was curious. Why would she like me if she has been so bitchy to me? Why the sudden change of heart?

"I will let her explain her actions as only she knows why she acted that way" he said thoughtfully. He obviously didn't know Rosalie`s reasons either. Well that confirmed that he wasn't lying to me.

"Anyway, on to better subjects, you look very handsome in that tux, Major, you never know, you might have something to celebrate tonight after all of this is out of the way" I looked straight at him and smirked whilst "accidentally" hitching my dress up to my knee. His eyes turned black and he was staring at me for a moment when he unnecessarily cleared his throat and focused on driving again. Why my knee would do that to him, I don`t know.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I want you whilst you are in that dress but I don't think that Carlisle would appreciate us missing this ball plus Emmett would kill me if I kept you away any longer" he said looking at me like he wanted me but I could see the reasons flying around in his mind.

"Fine" I said pouting.

"Bella, please don't" he told me. I was just teasing him, I smirked at him. He always seemed to like it when i smirked.

He groaned. I looked into his thoughts and he was chanting "No, No, No" in his head.

"Sorry Major" I said looking at him through my eyelashes. Ever since I nearly kissed Jasper in the forest I wanted him. I mean, look at him. I know that it wasn't long after what Edward did but Jasper and I are soul mates. We were meant to be together. I think that is why we fell in love with each other so fast.

As soon as I said Major he stepped on the gas making the car go faster, as if that was even possible.

Our trip from the border of Montana to Washington took only 1 ½ hours instead of 5 hours. That's Peter`s Ferrari for you. For the rest of the journey we held hands and exchanged glances but no more words were said because we knew each other so well. We didn't need to say anything plus if we did, god only knows what will happen.

**Carlisle`s POV**

Okay, so here`s the deal. I have my son and new daughter coming to a ball that their exes that cheated on them are also coming to. Said exes don't know about new daughter`s transformation and will probably go berserk over it causing my wife to be very upset and our family most likely torn apart. Great, well in all my 300 years I have never known such drama in my family even when Bella was with us as a human and all the problems were from outsiders like James *wince* and Victoria *double wince*. I know I don't sound like myself right now but that`s because I`m beside myself with worry about my family. I will support Bella and Jasper all the way though, Alice and Edward committed the ultimate act of betrayal and no one should have to go through that.

My first son and my daughter have disgraced me.

Rosalie is furious but is containing herself in front of the humans. Esme is so upset and cannot choose sides between her children but she knows that if she had to she knows what side she would choose.

Emmett was willing to beat Edward to a pulp and burn all of Alice`s clothes but Rosalie soon smacked him over the head for nearly burning the carpet with the amount of times he has paced on it and that seemed to have him controlled.

It was sad having such an empty house and Esme is adamant on asking Bella and Jasper to move back in with us. With or without Edward and Alice.

Oh how I cannot wait to see my youngest daughter. She must be a wonderful newborn from what Jasper has told me. I think she has a gift. She must do, she was a talented human but as a vampire...I wonder. I also reckon Jasper and Bella are getting closer than we think due to their recent heartbreak, it must have brought them closer together. I do not know if anyone else shares my observation. Maybe Esme does as she knows her children like the back of her hand.

Rosalie seems to be getting along with Bella more. They talked a lot on the web cam. Rosalie seems to want to make a mends with Bella. It`s about time Rosalie.

We were at the Ball now and were waiting for the others to join us. I really hope all of my family can block their thoughts from Edward. It will be hard but we must try. We do not need a scene in front of all these humans.

Emmett was getting impatient waiting for his "Baby Bells" as he called Bella.

Rosalie kept hitting him over the head because he was moving too quickly in front of the humans.

Esme was clinging to me waiting for her children to arrive.

"Don't worry Esme, they will all be here" I told her as I rubbed her back. She nodded her head in response to my question.

I`m so proud of my Esme. She is a mother in more ways than one. She is the most wonderful woman in my world.

**Emmet`s POV**

Come on baby bells, hurry up I wanna see if you are hot or not and if you are strong.

"Argh, I can`t stand waiting around" I said whilst walking a bit too fast for a human. The carpet was beginning to smell like smoke.

Whack! Ow!

"Rosie what was that for"

"Walking too fast Emmett! Do it again and there will be far worse consequences!" now I was scared. Rosalie`s threats only meant one thing. Nooooooooooo!

**Alice`s POV**

Ugh why is the future black? Are we all going to die or something?

Unless it is so unpredictable as to what will happen with Jasper and Bella, oh Jasper, how I miss you. You were so easy. You never back-chatted me or questioned my motives.

I will get him back. I have to.

We are nearly at the venue in Seattle. Oh god, this is going to be awkward.

**Edward`s POV**

When we arrived at the Doctor`s Ball, I heard everyone`s mind.

_Ah Edward, I am so disappointed in you_

Esme and Carlisle both had the same thoughts.

Rosalie was sending me a ton of profanities. Wow, if that were in my day she would have been locked up and never allowed outside ever again.

Emmett was considering beating me to a pulp but soon dismissed it as he is not looking to get Carlisle and Esme`s wrath.

Everyone was blocking me from their thoughts. Why?

Why isn't MY Bella here and where the hell is Jasper?

As if he were reading MY thoughts Carlisle said "Bella and Jasper will be joining us shortly, they were busy with something before we left and are currently making their way here. Shall we retire to the ball room?" What are you hiding Carlisle? What were they doing? What was HE doing with MY Bella.

We made our way to the Ball room and socialized with everyone there. For the past three years we have been to this Ball. My family, still blocking their minds went to dance. I offered Alice my hand and she giggled. Our "relationship" didn't mean anything to us but our sibling-like love still remained. I spun her around and after two songs went to join my family, who are not speaking to either of us. Only Carlisle and Esme make conversation. Both still show their disappointment in me and Alice in their thoughts though. Why are they? I want my Bella; I need to know she loves me again. She can only love me.

After being at the ball for an agonizingly slow half an hour, we heard footsteps and the doors at the top of the stairs opened. What i saw at the top of those stairs shocked me that surely if i was not a vampire, i would have had a heart attack.

**A/N: Okay...whatcha think? Dont kill me for yet another cliff hanger! Ummmm i wonder who it is at the top of those stairs... If you see any mistakes in my writing tell me cos I`m too tired right now to edit it and I`m sure you`d rather have a chapter with incorrect grammar up sooner than one with correct grammar later.**

**You know what i want you to do right? Course you do...REVIEW! :D**

**Thank you x  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello! Next Chapter up! Hope you enjoy and again if you see any mistakes please contact me! I double checked this chapter so they should only be little to no mistakes.**

**Enjoy...**

**Twilight= Not mine  
**

**Jasper`s POV**

When Bella sat down in Peter`s Ferrari all I wanted to do was kiss her for the rest of eternity. She looked like a goddess. No, she was a goddess. This woman must have been sent to me from the heavens as God only knows why she loves me as much as I love her. She looked gorgeous in that dress and gorgeous didn't even describe her very well, there were no words.

I felt her anxiety as soon as we got in the car and it doubled my nervousness. I held her hand in mine and started sending her waves of calm.

She told me that I was making her lethargic. What?

I must have looked at her with disbelief plastered over my face. I didn't know I could do that, it was a first. I was trying to calm her so down so that her emotions don't affect me.

I turned it down a bit and then I felt her nervousness, which in turn made me nervous.

I knew I couldn't hide anything from her so I just told her why I was worried. I told her I was worried about Edward and Alice. I felt her anger and I knew I was in for it now. She hated it when I was worried about them.

"Listen here Whitlock, whatever happens tonight we are leaving together, no one, not Alice or Edward can stop that, okay? Stop worrying, I`m yours forever and you`d better be mine forever" she told me with clear authority in her voice.

Wow….I was actually scared of her. Me, Major, God of War, scared of a newborn vampire. Although that newborn is my soul mate but still…

Oh…she was right.

"You`re right Darlin`, we are soul mates and we need to be together. No matter what happens, we leave together, yes?" I asked her. I needed confirmation from her; I couldn't leave that ball without her. Even though I knew she loved me I was still nervous about Edward. He is very manipulative. He will try to get her back. What if he tries to get Bella back? Oh god.

"Yes, exactly Jasper" she said with clear affection in her voice. I could feel her approval of my resolution. My fears melted away and I knew she was mine forever and I hers forever.

"I love you Darlin`, forever" I gave her my heart in those words. I lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. So soft.

She was a bit confused for a moment but then said "I love you Jasper, always" she said as she kissed my cheek. I swear my dead heart just fluttered.

We didn't kiss each other on the lips because I`m sure Carlisle wouldn't appreciate us being even later than we are.

"Jasper?" asked Bella.

"Yes Darlin`" I asked. Even her asking for my attention made me intrigued as to what she was going to say.

"What will Edward do when he sees I`m a vampire?" she questioned whilst looking at my expression. It must have changed from interest to angry and worried in a human heartbeat.

"I honestly don`t know" I honestly didn't know what Edward would do. He`d better not hurt her otherwise he will get a taste of the old war Major in me and trust me, he doesn't want to see that side.

"I`m so sorry Jasper that all of this has to happen" As she said this, she looked out of the window.

What was she apologizing for? Oh no, she isn't is she? She can`t be apologizing for them! Now I was pissed.

"Bella, what the hell are you apologizing for?" I asked with some of my anger showing through "That asshole? That bitch? If you hadn't of found them that day then we wouldn't be together and I know you are worried about them finding out that I bit you but seriously what do you care if they judge me, our family should back us up too so don't you dare worry about them" I said whilst letting go of her hand to grip the steering wheel as much as I could without snapping it. I was trying very hard to not snap the thing.

I had a lot of pent up anger.

"Jasper, don't you see, I have torn your family apart" She was still looking out of the window. Argh, for such an intelligent woman, she can be so clueless.

"Bella, you have made us all feel complete, I have never felt my family happier than when you arrived, yes it may be different now but they all love you, even Rosalie"

I gently place her hand back in mine. My anger dissolved into nothing as I tried to calm her down though it was simmering underneath my calm composure. Why the hell did she think that she caused this? It was Edward and Alice.

I was rubbing small circles in the back of her hand to calm both myself and her down.

"Rosalie?" I felt her overwhelming curiosity.

"I will let her explain her actions as only she knows why she acted that way" I really didn't know why Rosalie had this sudden change of heart but I knew her intentions were good. I was just as curious as Bella to find out why.

"Anyway, on to better subjects, you look very handsome in that tux, Major, you never know, you might have something to celebrate tonight after all of this is out of the way"

She smirked at me and "accidentally" hitched her dress up. Oh my god, why the hell her knee turned me on I don't know. I have wanted her since that almost-first kiss in the forest that day and even looking at her knee is torture!

Get a hold of yourself Major. Wow I`m saying that a lot. Look at what this woman does to me. I`m sure my eyes must have turned black with lust. Her lust doubled mine. Sometimes being an empath is hard, very hard.

I must have been staring because her eyes turned black too.

So many reasons why I can`t have her now and so many reasons why I can.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I want you whilst you are in that dress but I don't think that Carlisle would appreciate us missing this ball plus Emmett would kill me if I kept you away any longer" I said looking at her like I wanted her because I did. She returned the look.

"Fine" she said whilst pouting. Ah, no fair!

"Bella, please don't" I groaned at her. She smirked at me in that sexy way of hers.

I groaned again. No! No! No! This was my mantra. I cannot take her on the side of the road.

She obliviously looked in my head because she said "Sorry Major" whilst looking at me through her lashes. She knows what she does to me when she called me Major. Oh god. No!

I stepped on the gas making the car go faster than the unbelievable speeds that we were already doing. I really needed this night to be out of the way.

The rest of our ride was silent but we still held hands. We exchanged glances now and then but daren't say anything due to both of our lust and nervousness.

When we reached Seattle in a record time of 3 hours instead of nine, we gave Peter`s Ferrari to the valet boy. I felt his lust spike when he saw Bella and I gave him one of those if-looks-could-kill looks and growled under my breath.

"At least you don`t have to listen to his thoughts, they are all directed at me" she Bella and she squeezed my hand. I hissed under my breath but soon controlled myself. He was not worth risking my humanity.

"Ready Darlin`?" I asked her whilst holding my arm out like I did for the women in my human years. The southern gentleman is still inside of me.

"As ready as I`ll ever be" she told me whilst taking my arm.

We both felt very nervous but I sent her some waves of calm and she sent me some calming thoughts.

As we walked through the halls towards the ball room, we stopped before we reached the doors.

"Bella, I love you and whatever happens tonight, we leave together right?" I just wanted to make sure we had an agreement. I don't know what I`d do if I lost her.

"Jasper, I will follow you wherever you go, you will never get rid of me now, I love you too much, we leave together, whatever happens" She said this in a hushed voice so only I could hear it.

We gave each other a chaste kiss, took her arm again and walked towards the doors of the ballroom. I squeezed her arm gently and sent her waves of calm and love as the doors were opened for us.

We were half an hour late so everyone was already there.

As the doors opened everyone and I mean EVERYONE was looking at us. I felt a whole mixture of emotions but mostly jealousy and lust. The lust annoyed me a lot. As did the jealousy.

I looked at Bella and felt her embarrassment. She hates being center of attention. I felt so proud to have this wonderful, amazing gorgeous woman on my arm and I know it is in her nature but she has no reason to be embarrassed. I looked at her and smiled. I projected my love for her towards her and her confidence sky-rocketed.

I looked at my family when we took the first step and everyone was in shock with their jaws near the floor. I felt their shock come at me like a tidal wave. It was hilarious.

Even Carlisle had lost his calm composure and replaced it with pure shock.

They should be shocked. Bella is shocking, in a good way of course.

**Bella`s POV**

I cannot believe that everyone is looking at me, it`s so embarrassing. Jasper obviously sensing my embarrassment, gave me a look of utter devotion and love. He sent me his feelings towards me too. My confidence shoot up and I made myself stand up straight and be the graceful vampire I am. Someone who deserved to be on Jasper`s arm.

I looked over at my family and every single one of them had a look of shock plastered on their faces. If this was a different scenario, I would have been on the floor laughing. Instead I smiled and sent that thought to Jasper. He chuckled under his breath.

I looked into my family`s thoughts and this is what I got:

Rosalie: _Oh my god, she is gorgeous, she could even give me a run for my money. My sister, I am so proud of her. I will apologize tonight for my behavior. I will make amends. I have to._

Wow...Are there any words for that?

Emmett:_ Whoa, look at my little sis, she`s hot. I wonder if she can beat me in an arm wrestle now?_

Okay Emmett, I`m your sister remember? and you are so on!

Esme:_ Look at my children, look at my daughter. I like the sound of that. I`m so glad that she is back and that I can hug her and take care of her and love her like a mother should, I wish Jasper would have brought her back right away so we could have taken care of her. It`s my responsibility as a mother._

Aw…My Mom!

Carlisle:_ Never in my 300 odd years have I been so proud of one of my children. My new daughter has astounding control around humans. Jasper was right and I should have trusted him with her. I have so many questions for my new little girl. I like the sound of that. I cannot wait to hug her without breaking her._

I wonder what questions he has for me?

We were near the end of the grand staircase so I looked at the two people who ruined and saved my life. They ruined it by what they did but they saved it by indirectly giving me Jasper.

Alice:_ What the hell? Why is she a vampire? Why didn't I see this? Why can`t I see her future or Jasper`s for that matter. What the hell?_

Ha, her gift doesn't work on us, she needed a break from it anyway, learn to live like the rest of us. Hang on a minute, why can`t see she us? Oh well I will ask Carlisle later.

And then the one mind who I have never read nor wanted to read.

Edward: _Why can`t I hear Jasper`s thoughts? What the hell? Why is she a vampire? Shit, it must have been Jasper, but how? Oh so many questions. She`d better answer them. I must have my p-_

I left his thoughts there as I don't want to know what he`s going to do. Whatever it is, it will not work.

We were nearly where our family is standing now, the shock still on their faces.

Well, here we go…

**A/N: What do you think? Please review... Tell me what you think should happen. Should Edward make a move on Bella or kidnap her? What should Alice do? Will Emmett kick Edward to a pulp? Will Rosalie finally talk to Bella? What will Carlisle and Esme do? Find out this and more next time...**

**Review!**

**x  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. The ball will be spread out over a few chapters as it is very long. Thank you to all that review,add or subscribe. Let`s try and get 200+ reviews.**

**Thank you to werewolfe-cupcake for editing this chapter! You helped me a lot! Thank you once again! :D**

**Enjoy...**

**P.S. Do you think i own twilight...didn`t think so!  
**

**Bella's POV**

As soon as we reached where our family was standing, Esme came and practically  
tackled me to the ground. Obviously she didn't as we were in a hall full of  
humans who were, thank god, occupied with what they were doing before our  
arrival. I still hate attention even as a vampire.  
"Oh my daughter, you are finally with me" whispered Esme and if she could I knew she would be spilling waterfalls out of her eyes.  
"I missed you too Mom" I whispered back with a bit of emotion in my voice. I  
needed to keep composure with them around but seeing as it was Esme, a bit of  
emotion crept its way into my voice.  
"Me next" screamed Emmett and before I knew it, he had me in a big bear hug.  
"Emmett, my dress" My voice strained from the lack of oxygen.  
"Oh sorry" he said whilst gently setting me back on the ground.

"I missed you brother bear" I told him.

He beamed back and said "You have a lot of wrestling to catch up on baby Bells"

"You bet" I chuckled at his childish behavior.  
"Oh yes, I will" his grin going from ear to ear.  
"It's good to have you back Bella, I too missed my daughter" said Carlisle as  
he hugged me.  
"I missed you too, Dad" I really did miss Carlisle's conversations about his  
history. It fascinated me.  
He, like Esme looked like he could cry. They truly were my parents.  
"Bella, I would really like to talk to you soon, I missed you too" I was  
shocked, what was I to say to that?  
"Okay Rose, I missed you too" then she did the most unexpected, shocking thing  
possible. She hugged me.

Wow.

"Could someone please tell us what is going on and how she is a vampire" Edward hissed through his teeth so only we could hear it. Carlisle must have shown him in his thoughts because Edward looked like he was seething.  
_Jasper, what the hell do we do?_ I didn't know what to do in this situation.  
_I don't know Darlin', I guess we will just have to wait and see. If it gets_  
_too risky for us, we leave okay?_  
I nodded my head ever so slightly so he could I that I meant yes.  
"Jasper, why the hell can't I hear your thoughts?" Edward demanded.  
"What?" everyone even me screamed. A few humans looked around at us but soon  
went back to socializing with others of their kind.  
"How?" asked Alice, finally speaking for the first time.  
"Well, as there is a lot to explain, I suggest we discuss this when we get home but for now, we enjoy the ball" said Carlisle, taking on his coven leader persona once again.  
"Fine' Edward and Alice spat.  
_Jasper, what do we do now?_ I asked. This was going to be one awkward evening.  
Instead of responding to me, he held out his arm and said "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Always the gentleman, my Jasper. "Yes, I would love to but I can't dance" I told him truthfully and he knew I  
couldn't dance.  
"It's all in the leading" by the time I thought of a good remark, he took my  
arm and whisked me onto the dance floor to waltz to Come Away With Me by Norah Jones.  
Surprisingly, now that I was a vampire, it meant new founded grace and quite  
frankly, I loved dancing. Especially with Jasper, it was bliss.

**Jasper's POV**

As soon as we reached our family, Esme ran (human-paced of course) to Bella  
and practically tackled her. Bella managed to stay upright with Esme clinging  
to her. The emotions were clear as day, shock, confusion, love, and happiness.  
I'm sure you can guess who is feeling the first two emotions. They just looked angry and shocked. Edward looked like he would explode, I wonder if he heard that? He didn't glare so I'm guessing that he is too busy trying to figure everything out. Whilst Esme was embracing Bella, Carlisle nodded at me in  
recognition as I'm sure from his emotions, he just wants to hug Bella. I can tell he missed her. Everyone did, well, almost everyone.  
They were still standing there with shocked feelings and expressions. If this was a different situation, I would be on the floor laughing. Hm, still no response from brain boy, weird.  
Emmett now had Bella is one of his bone-crushing-if-you-were-a-human bear hugs. She whispered something to him and I felt his guilt as he set her down.  
She then told him she missed him and his feelings went back to pure happiness  
'till he looked at Edward and Alice and said happiness turned to immediate disgust. Still no response from Edward and Alice. I looked over to Carlisle and Bella and I could feel the father-daughter love they shared.  
A few humans were curious but soon dismissed it as a family reunion. Their loud-to-vampires whispers were like they were shouted at us. They were gossiping about our family reunion but then went on to other "scandals" as they put it. Ugh, naïve humans.  
As soon as the father-daughter reunion was over, I felt Rosalie`s  
apprehensiveness about being nice to Bella. She already told her story but was still rude to her none-the-less. She wanted to make it right with her after  
what happened. She always knew Edward would hurt Bella, she just didn't know he would do it twice. She was beyond mad when he cheated on her. She wanted to rip them both to shreds and bury the pieces around the world so they couldn't get them. She was going to until Carlisle reasoned with her.  
She told Bella  
that she would like to speak to her and that she missed her. Then she did the most unexpected thing ever. She hugged Bella. I felt everyone's shock including Bella's but then Bella felt happiness.  
"Could someone please tell us what is going on and how she is a vampire"  
Edward hissed through his teeth so only we could hear it. Carlisle must have  
shown him in his thoughts because Edward looked like he was seething.  
Jasper, what the hell do we do? Asked Bella`s voice in my head. Still no reaction from Edward. This is getting really weird. What do we do?  
I don't know Darin', I guess we will just have to wait and see. If it gets  
too risky for us, we leave okay?  
I saw her slightly nod her head. It was a move that even vampires couldn't  
really see unless they were looking at her at the time. Every member of my  
family was staring at Edward and Alice, trying to figure out their next move.  
I felt the tension, confusion, and anger.  
"Jasper, why the hell can't I hear your thoughts?" Edward demanded.  
What? He can't read my thoughts! Why? Oh, what do I care? I hit the jackpot!  
I can think about how much I love Bella and how gorgeous she looks in that  
dress and everything and he will never know!  
"What?" everyone screamed except me, to me it was like I won the lottery. A few humans looked around at us but soon went back to socializing with the others.  
"How?" asked Alice, finally speaking for the first time.  
"Well, as there is a lot to explain, I suggest we discuss this when we get home but for now, we enjoy the ball" said Carlisle, taking on his coven leader  
persona once again.  
"Fine' Edward and Alice spat. The venom was laced in their voices.

Their annoyance and anger hit me like a tsunami but I kept control over my emotions.

_Jasper, what do we do now?_ asked Bella`s voice in my head.  
Well, this is a ball and the perfect song for us is up next as I heard the  
director whisper it to the orchestra.  
I didn't answer her and instead held my arm for her to take and asked her if  
she would do me the honor of dancing with me. I felt her anxiety as she told  
me she can't dance. Well, one, she is a vampire which means extraordinary  
grace, and two, it's all in the leading.  
"It's all in the leading" I told her and before she could answer me, I swept  
her onto the dance floor as we waltzed to Come Away With Me by Norah Jones.  
I knew she could dance because of the plain fact of her being a vampire.

She wasn't just a good dancer, she was amazing. She was so graceful and  
followed my lead perfectly. We were like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rodgers on the dance floor.  
The humans were amazed at our grace and beauty but there was only one beauty necessary  
on the room for me, my Bella.  
Our family looked the most shocked. The Bella they knew was clumsy and would  
fall down at any given time but the one in front of them was one of beauty and  
grace that even surpasses vampire standards.  
My Bella was truly one of a kind and she was mine. I felt giddy with the  
happiness that thought gave me, she was mine, forever.  
After they recovered from the shock, my family all joined us on the floor.  
They gave me and Bella loving glazes and I felt their love for us radiate from  
them. All of us were dancing apart from Edward and Alice who were both  
scowling and whispering so low that even vampires couldn't hear it.  
Whatever they were up to, it won't work. If they try anything, I will leave  
with Bella.  
I felt someone tap on my shoulder and as I turned around I saw it was  
Carlisle.  
"May I have a dance with my daughter?" he asked and I felt his overwhelming  
happiness and love to have Bella back but I also felt that underneath all of  
that he was sad and disappointed in his other son and daughter.  
I nodded and retreated from Bella and made my way over to Esme.

**Bella's POV**  
I was in heaven whilst dancing with Jasper and when the song ended, Carlisle  
asked for the next dance. I Could Have Danced All Night played in the  
background and my father twirled me around the dance floor. I felt like a  
little girl and it didn't embarrass me at all.  
I felt pure girlish happiness as Carlisle laughed along with me as we danced.  
When the song ended Carlisle kissed my forehead and went back to dance with Esme.  
Jasper was talking to Emmett and it looked like Emmett was annoying Jasper. I was about to go and help Jasper when suddenly Rosalie was at my side.  
"Hey Bella, would you minded if we talked for a moment in the gardens?"  
"No Rosalie, let's go" I said as I lead her outside to the gardens.  
Once we found a bench to sit on, I waited for her to start.  
"Bella, I would like to apologize for my recent behavior, I thought that if I  
scared you away you wouldn't marry Edward. I knew he wasn't good enough for  
you and you were going to give up your mortality for him and I was angry. He  
didn't deserve to have you and then when he, well you know, I was so mad and  
then you tried to commit suicide and that made me realize that you weren't  
naïve, you were in love and I remember how that felt. You remember my story?"  
I nodded and she continued "Well, I realized that none of it was your fault,  
it was all Edward's fault. I finally found it in my heart to love you Bella, as  
my sister. When I heard that Jasper saved you, I was over the moon because,  
like everyone else, I didn't want to lose you. You complete our family. I am  
so sorry Bella and I really hope that we can be friends" as she finished she  
looked into my eyes.  
I was in shock but I shook my head at her suggestion. She looked broken for a  
minute and then angry but before she could say anything I said "Not friends  
Rose, sisters"  
All anger left her face and a huge grin replaced it. She hugged me fiercely.  
"Bella, thank you" she looked like she was close to tears.  
"Rose, there is nothing to say thank you for, you were always my sister in my  
eyes"  
She nodded and said "Well, we had better get back and see if Jasper has killed  
Emmett yet"  
I laughed and rose off of the bench and walked back to the ballroom with her.

Jasper was still standing next to Emmett but instead of them annoying each  
other, they were laughing. Alice was standing next to Esme because Esme was  
the only one who would talk to her.  
Where is Edward?  
"Bella, may I speak to you in the gardens please?" asked a voice I would know  
anywhere. I had better go talk to him. If he tries anything, I have my newborn  
strength and my gift. Jasper was still occupied with Emmett and everyone else  
in our family was busy so I may as well talk to him, get it out of the way.  
"Fine" I said as I followed him into the gardens.

**A/N: What do you think? Like it? Hate it? What do you think should happen next? I need your suggestions to add to my own ideas!**

**REVIEW!**

**Love you all **

**Chick-2010  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Don`t hate me for not updating sooner...I am so sorry!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as it is the ball part 2. Enjoy and you know what to do at the end...**

**I do not own Twilight otherwise it would be a Bella/Jasper story!**

**Edward`s POV**

I still cannot figure out what happened to my sweet innocent Bella. How did she become a monster? It must have been Jasper.

Oh well, what`s done is done. I know, I don't sound like myself right now and quite frankly, I don't care. All I care about is getting my only possession back, human or not. Think of all the things I could with Bella now. The way I could kiss her, hug her, caress her. _Touch her._ Oh god.

As for Jasper, if he thinks he holds some claim over her he is wrong. Just because he is her sire does not mean he can own her. I am the only one who can have her.

I saw him dance with her. He looked like he loved her. As if!

That could no, would never happen. SHE IS MINE!

I felt furious and jealous when he held her waist and pulled her closer to himself and the way he looked at her with love and lust clouded eyes. By the time the song ended, I was fuming. I can`t even read his mind.

I had formed a plan with Alice whilst our family was dancing. It was going to work. It had to. We whispered so low even vampires couldn't hear us. The plan will go into action once everyone is distracted.

Emmett was busy laughing with Jasper so they were distracted. Carlisle was conversing with the other doctors. Esme was talking with Alice and Rosalie was looking in a mirror.

My woman was watching Jasper and Emmett when I walked over to her.

God, look at her in that dress. Those curves…

"Bella, may I speak to you in the gardens please?" I asked her politely. She was turned away from me and I saw her stiffen then relax. This should be easier than I thought. I walked slowly to the gardens and about two steps later she replied "Fine".

When we were in the middle of the gardens I started my speech.

"Bella, I am so sorry about everything and cheating with Alice, I didn't want to cheat but she helped me with my frustrations and you know how hard it was to touch you when you were so fragile. It was a horrible about what I did but I want you to know that I still love you, so much, and now we can be together because you are like me and we could be together forever. You are mine Isabella, don't you ever forget it" lie was my only option.

She was speechless and I knew what I had to do now. I could hear Jasper walking towards us so I did the only thing I could to stop him from supposedly loving her.

I kissed her. This kiss was amazing, it was our first kiss. I pressed myself to her and wrapped my arms around her so she couldn't escape. I heard Jasper take a sharp intake of breath and run into the ballroom, it`s all up to Alice now.

All of this happened in two seconds. On the third, Bella pushed me with all of her newborn strength. It actually hurt. She shoved me to the floor with a loud bang and then she ran off. She didn't slap me because Carlisle and Esme would be disappointed in her vampire expose in a ballroom full of humans. Oh well, my part is done, it`s only a matter of time…

**Bella`s POV**

When I followed Edward into the gardens, I knew he was up to something. Might as well give him the time of day otherwise I will never hear the end of it.

He stopped in the middle of the gardens and turned to me. He gave a speech about how he still loves me and how sorry he is, blah, blah, blah. What a load of bull.

He wouldn't give a damn if I wasn't a vampire. When he finished, he realized I was speechless and took it as an opportunity to do the most outrageous thing ever. He kissed me! He had some nerve. I was trying to push him off of me but he wrapped his arms around me. I endured it in hope of him actually letting me go. Don`t get me wrong, I didn't kiss him back, I just kind of stood there.

When he finally finished and pulled away, I shoved him to the floor with a loud bang, luckily none of the humans came to check it out. I contemplated slapping him but I knew if I did then the loud bang would be suspicious. For Carlisle and Esme, I didn't slap him.

I ran back into the ballroom and I swear my dead heart broke into a million pieces.

Over in the corner of the ballroom was Alice and Jasper, kissing. He looked like he was enjoying it too. She shifted her eyes to me and gave me an "I win" look. I couldn't stand it so I ran. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me a third time and I am completely shattered.

**Jasper`s POV**

"Emmett, would you shut up, nothing has happened between me and Bella" It was partly the truth because we have only kissed once or twice. That counted as nothing in Emmett`s book.

"You sure about that man, you two seemed cozy when we talked to you whilst you were in Montana" He was grinning.

"Emmett, if it happened I would have told you by now" It was getting annoying now.

"Sure, whatever" he replied coolly and then he started grinning. God damn it.

"So Emmett is Rose still choosing cars over you?" he looked and felt annoyed so I started laughing my head off. I love annoying to the annoyer.

No reply. Perfect, I can go and find Bella now. I think she went outside.

I was thinking about her and how much I wanted to kiss her whilst I was walking to the gardens. God I love her.

When I walked past the French doors my whole world came crashing down.

Bella was kissing Edward. Edward was kissing Bella and she had her hands on his chest. Oh my fucking god. What the hell!

You know what, forget her, I have, I have, I have…Alice!

My military training came into play when I walked inside. I was shattered inside. Inside I`m completely broken but on the outside, I had a cool façade. Major was in play.

Alice came bounding over to me and starting to drag me into a corner. I followed suit and listened as she babbled about how sorry she was and how much she loved me. I wasn't listening but as soon as I heard Bella`s footsteps, I started kissing Alice. She was just as willing as she pressed herself against me.

I felt Bella`s shock and betrayal as she fled from the ballroom. Why would she feel betrayal when she betrayed me first. I felt my families shock and Rosalie`s rage as I kissed Alice.

Alice pulled away from me as she had a vision. She just smiled. Oh well.

I saw Edward go after Bella. Good, they can have each other. Why must everyone I love break my heart? Bella was my world till she kissed "Him"

I said nothing to my family as I passed them to go and sit in the gardens and think.

**Bella`s POV**

I ran out of the ballroom at human pace until I found myself on the outskirts of Seattle and near a forest. I ran and ran until I finally found myself near the foot of a mountain. I collapsed on the floor and sobbed. I lost two loves. One was cheating on me and the other was my soul mate who also cheated on me (in a different way). My sole reason for existence didn't want me. He would rather go back to Alice. I have been in this situation before. It seems that whoever I love, I lose. Edward, Jacob and now Jasper. It is just me from now on; I will not burden others with my life anymore. Maybe I can go to the Volturi or just wander around the globe. No, I would need money for the latter it wasn't an option. I sobbed once more. Damn you Edward, Alice…Jasper.

In all my sobbing and thinking I didn't realize that I felt someone watching me.

"Who`s there?" I asked.

"Me" the oddly familiar voice answered.

**A/N: Yet another cliffy...wow i am evil... Whatcha think? Who is it? Why did Edward run out? What will he do? So many questions to which only I know the answers!**

**Tell me what you think...please! Click that button for me l**

** l**

** l**

** v  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello! So here is the next chapter... Thank you to everyone who adds,subscribes and reviews! I hope you enjoy...**

**I do not own Twilight...END OF STORY!  
**

Enjoy...

**Bella`s POV**

The figure walked out of the shadows and I was momentarily stunned.

Edward? How did he get here? Oh my god…

Can a vampire have a panic attack?

"W…what…d…do…you want...Ed…Edward?" great I stuttered.

"You love…you are mine Isabella, only mine" his voice was so soft yet rough.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. There is no way on earth that he is kidnapping me.

"You WILL be with me love because you are mine. You will be for all of eternity"

OK, he is delusional.

"No Edward, I will never follow you, you are a piece of.."

"YOU ARE MINE BELLA" he yelled. It shook me a bit.

Yep, he`s crazy.

He charged at me and I was stunned. He knocked me to the ground and pinned me.

Damn it Bella, you can beat him.

No I can`t, he is scaring the crap out of me. I`ve never seen him like this.

He had black eyes and the most demonic and determined look on his boyish face.

He leaned down to meet my terrified eyes and started kissing me. Oh my god. What the fuck?

Shit.

Well, time to test my gift and newborn skills.

I tried to shove him off of me but he had my wrists and legs pinned. Shit. Bastard!

He continued kissing me then started to touch my thigh. I whimpered and he took it as a whimper of want. As if!

_Jasper help me! _I sent him a picture of Edward._  
_

I wish Jasper hadn't kissed Alice and i hated them both for it but Jasper was my only hope.

He was my only option.

**Jasper`s POV**

I cannot believe that I just kissed Alice, or that Bella kissed Edward.

She broke my dead heart into tiny shattered pieces. Alice only broke it in two but Bella made it non-existent.

No one bothered me while i was wallowing, not even Rose.

After 10 minutes of bathing in my own self-pity and wondering where Edward and Bella were, I heard a disturbed scared voice enter my head.

_Jasper help me!_

Bella. Bella is in trouble. She sent me a picture of Edward.

What the fuck?

I ran out of the ballroom at human pace whilst my family looked on with worried expressions.

"Bella is in trouble, it`s Edward" was all i whispered at vampire speed.

Rosalie looked furious and Emmett looked no better.

Esme and Carlisle looked worried but knew that they had to stay with the humans for us to remain inconspicuous.

Alice had a sadistic smile on her face. Why? I felt her feelings of smugness and victory. Weird?

I didn`t look back as I ran to my love. Yes, I am still deeply and madly in love with Bella because at the end of the day, she will always hold my heart. If she is in trouble and that bastard does something to her I will kill him.

I followed her scent deep into the forest. Luckily in the forest i can use my normal speed instead of pretending for those humans. Rose and Emmett weren`t too far behind.

As I came to the end of her trail, I was furious.

On the forest floor was my angel and that monster.

She was struggling to get him off of her and he had her pinned down with his hand riding her dress up her thigh. He was feeling lust and desire and she was scared and angry.

I saw red and knew that my eyes must be the pitch black of the Major I left in the South.

I threw him off of her, grabbed him by his throat and slammed him against a tree.

He snarled at me and I grabbed his neck tighter.

"What`s wrong Jasper, afraid that I`d have her before you got the chance? Oh yes i know all your sick thoughts and fantasies about her. When I kissed Bella and you saw, your connection severed and her shield left you. I heard your every thought from when you nearly killed her to when you saw us together"

Shit, he saw all of my thoughts about Bella, he knows. He knows everything.

"Yes I do, every last word of it, she is mine Jasper not yours" he said with a sick smile on his face.

I let go of his throat and let him get his feet on the ground. When he was more situated, I punched him and heard a sickening crack.

Emmett cheered but then grabbed Edward and held him in place, holding him tighter than he should. I heard another crack, which sounded like a rib or two. I kicked him in the stomach and another snap was heard. He was still smiling. Fucker.

I heard someone sobbing and I immediately stopped beating Fuckward.

I turned around and there, in the arms of Rose, was a shaking,sobbing Bella. The shattered broken pieces of my twisted dead heart shattered into even more minute pieces.

My Bella. Edward growled. I ignored it.

"Bella?" I asked whilst kneeling down in front of her.

"Jasper, don`t bother, why don`t you go back to Alice?" what? Alice? Oh.

"Bella, I don`t know what you are talking about" I said calmly. Rose hissed at me and Emmett snorted with Edward in one of his death grips. Edward was smiling. Bastard.

Bella just stared at me incredulously.

"You kissed her" she said whilst clinging to Rose for dear life. Rose was just glaring at me. I felt her emotions of fury and horror. Emmett was also furious but Edward, he was happy.

Huh?

"Bella, I was hurt because you kissed _him_" Recognition graced her face and she started sobbing harder. She sent me thoughts of Edward`s monologue, her shock and him holding him to her. His lips forcefully moving hers. Her thoughts as he kissed her and her disgust at him kissing her.

I felt awful, I kissed Alice. For no reason. Shit.

Edward was smirking now.

Edward if you keep that up I WILL wipe it off of your face.

He knew what I am capable of so he stopped smiling but his emotions still got on my nerves.

"Bella Darlin`, I am so sorry, we can discuss this when we get home but right now, let`s go back to the Cullens" she nodded.

I picked her up in my arms and started walking. Rosalie walked ahead, showing us the way home. Yes home, Esme and Carlisle were expecting us home anyway so before we left Montana, I asked Peter and Char to ship our stuff to the Cullens new address that Esme kindly supplied me with. It was supposed to be a surprise to Bella but Fuckward and Alice messed it up.

We have much to discuss with our family but right now, Bella is our main priority. MY number one priority is my angel.

Edward gagged and I shot him a don`t-you-fucking-dare look.

He shut up and Emmett carried him back home.

We have a lot to discuss...

**A/N: Whatcha think? What should happen at the Cullens? Should Jasper and Bella confess their love? Will they still love each other after everything? What do YOU think? I wanna know. I need your input!**

**REVIEW...lets try and get to 240 reviews... :D  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello readers! Thank you for the amazing response to the last chapter...Here is chapter 21! Thanks to werewolfe-cupcake! You help me a lot!  
**

**I do not own Twilight...Or do I?...Naw, i dont!**

**:D**

**Enjoy...  
**

**Jasper`s POV**

We walked back to the Cullen`s house aka home, and were greeted by Carlisle and Esme. Both of them looked livid. Alice stood to the side of Esme and she looked and felt annoyed. Everyone`s emotion ran high and it was starting to affect me.

"Jasper, I am so sorry about everything, I wish I could take it all back but I can`t and I still love you and-"Alice didn't get to finish her sentence.

"You seriously think that after everything you have done to Jasper that he will just come running back into your arms?" asked Bella.

"Well, duh!" yelled Alice.

I felt Bella`s mild anger turn in fury.

Before I could stop her she pounced on Alice. It was a disaster scene.

Edward was scowling due to the fact that Bella wasn't his anymore and I felt his anger and mischief. His feelings were not childish though.

Rose was smug and confident; she probably knew that Bella would win.

Emmett was cheering and his feelings were excitement and pure ectascy. He loved watching fights.

Carlisle and Esme were worried and had horror-stricken expressions but underneath the worry, their emotions were ones of confidence.

"Okay girls, break it up" said Carlisle who grabbed Alice from behind when she was stalking Bella.

I was disappointed and apparently so was everyone else. We knew that Bella would win and we all wanted Alice to be pushed off of her pedestal.

Carlisle ordered us all inside and told us all to sit down.

He discussed with Edward and Alice how Bella was changed and how we were staying with Peter and Charlotte, he also announced that Bella and I would be moving back in with them. Bella was ecstatic.

"Oh my god! Jasper why didn't you tell me earlier, we needed to pack everything"

I interrupted her before she could continue.

"Already done Darlin`, Peter and Char sent it here for us, Rose put all of your stuff away"

She hugged me fiercely and I knew she wanted to kiss me for it. We discussed telling the family about our relationship but decided to wait and see how things have changed in our absence before we announce our love to everyone.

That is if we still have our love.

Carlisle asked Bella about her transformation and the transition into this life but she only told him the basics and said that she would quench his thirst for knowledge in the morning.

We sat down with our family and just talked. Edward and Alice just sat there and scowled the whole time. Their emotions unreadable. I wanted to make sure that everyone didn't know about our relationship and although it was pretty obvious by now, none of their emotions showed any suspicion. I wanted to double check though.

_Bella, can you check everyone`s mind to make sure that they don't know about our relationship?_

_I already checked, no one suspects a thing, although I don't even know whether we have a relationship or not._

I felt a wave of depression threatened to consume me and I knew that I had to get Bella back. Edward was glaring at me and I felt his emotions of anger, annoyance and hope?

My family had gone to go and change out of their formal wear but I didn't have the patience to get changed, I needed to speak to Bella immediately. I needed to beg her for forgiveness.

"Bella, would you like to go hunting with me" I asked her orally to indirectly tell our family where we were going.

She looked apprehensive at first but soon agreed. I had an urge to hold her hand but as soon as I thought about it I shoved the thought out of my mind. I don't want to make it worse.

We ran out into the forest and when we were out of the hearing range of our family. I turned towards Bella as she turned towards me. I might as well start.

"Bella, when I saw you kiss Edward, my heart broke into tiny pieces, I was devastated, I thought that you had chosen him and then Alice dragged me into a corner and then started kissing me. I knew it was wrong but I thought that if you chose him I could choose Alice. I knew I wouldn't want her but to make you even the tiniest bit jealous would have made me feel better. It was a shallow thing to think but I am so completely and utterly in love with you Bella that I could not stand it if I lost you. I am so sorry Darlin`, will you forgive me?" I was practically begging to her to forgive me. I love her so much that it hurts me.

"Oh Jasper, I already forgave you when you rescued me from Edward, you could have left me to deal with it but instead you saved me. I was so scared Jas, I thought that he was going to hurt me" she started dry-sobbing as she sank to the floor. I fell to the floor and caught her in my arms.

"Shhh, my Darlin`, he didn't and you are safe. I love you so much and I am never going to leave you, we were meant to be together and no one, not even Edward or Alice, can separate us. I love you my Bella" I was just releasing everything that I wanted to tell her in one big massive monologue.

She stopped sobbing and looked at me. All she said was 4 words.

"Jasper, I love you"

My grin would have hurt my face had I have been human. I leaned down and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed me to the ground.

She looked at me and I said "I love you so much Darlin`"

She pushed her lips against mine and I flipped us over so that I was on top.

I pressed my lips upon hers once again and savored her exquisite taste. It was way better than blood, it was my drug.

_You have no idea how delicious look in that dress _ I told her truthfully, even though the dress was dirty, it still hugged all of her delicious curves.

I dragged my tongue across her bottom lip. She granted me entrance to the most delicious thing I have ever tasted.

_Major, that tux is hot! You have to wear it more often._

I picked her up and pressed her up against a tree. She moaned into my mouth as my tongue caressed hers.

We were so caught up in the moment that I failed to notice that our family had emerged from trees.

Everyone was standing there, oozing shock, horror and fury. You can guess who was feeling that last one.

"Wow, in the woods, nice bro!" yelled Emmett, always the ice breaker.

"Jasper, Bella, explain" demanded Carlisle. I felt his fatherly protectiveness shine through but beneath that was a burst of happiness. Weird?

This was going to be one hell of an explanation…

**A/N: Whatcha think? What should happen next? What should Carlisle and Esme do? Does Alice know about them? what do YOU think?**

**I wanna know...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...PLEASE!...  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I have just started school again and have been so busy... Sorry! Here is chapter 22 after a VERY long wait... sorry again and i hope you enjoy... :'(**

**I dont own twilight...I really dont :(**

**Bella`s POV**

Shit! fuck! Ah!

**_Jasper! What do we do? _**I was in full panic mode.

_Nothing Darlin` just follow my lead_ How the hell could he be so calm?

I felt a tidal wave on calm hit me as he released me from the tree and set me back on the ground, he then wrapped his arm around my waist.

Why the hell do i get myself in these situations!

**Jasper`s POV**

I wrapped my arm around Bella`s waist and pulled her behind me slightly. I didn`t want Edward or Alice to attack but i had to protect my mate. My mate...that sounded amazing and made my heart swell. Bella must have read my thoughts because she wrapped her arms around my waist and answered in her thoughts _I love you Jasper Whitlock...My mate._

I smiled down at her and i realized that our family was still standing there.

Well since no one will say anything i started "Carlisle, Bella and I are in love, i am sorry we didn`t tell you but we wanted to wait until it was the right time. If you are not happy with us being together then i will take my _mate_ and we will leave" I emphasized mate for Edward and Alice who just stood there staring at each other in shock and anger although Alice didn`t seem as bothered she still seemed annoyed. Then she did the most shocking thing ever, she smiled at me and i felt her acceptence and happiness. What the hell?

Carlisle and Esme just stood there and grinned like fucking idiots. Bella just rubbed her hand up and down my back which relaxed me instantly, making me purr slightly, i know the fucking most fear soldier in the south purred? What the fuck, it felt amazing. I felt her hand run down my back and up again all the way up to my neck. God! That feels good. I totally forgot about Carlisle and Esme until Carlisle started talking after about one second.

"Son, we don`t want you to leave, in fact quite the opposite, we`d love for you to stay, plus Alice is leaving, she had a vision about her true mate, Esme already knew about you apprently and put all of your belongings in the guest room and set it all up for you"

"What Esme already knew?" i practically screamed, no wonder she was grinning all the time whenever she looked at us.

"Yes, you could call it mother`s intuition" Esme finally piped in.

"Well, not that that is all out the way, how about you give me some details little sis" said Rosalie whilst blurring to us and grabbing hold of Bella. I tightened my grip on my Bella but she obviously wanted to talk to Rose so she answered "Sure Rose lets go" she, Rose and Esme ran out of the field and I was left with Emmett, Carlisle and a very angry Edward.

"Isn`t anyone else angry about this, he tries to kill her but then _loves _her instead" he spat at me.

"Edward, son calm down otherwise i will have to banish you again" Carlisle said calmly but firmly.

"I`ll get her back, you`ll see" he said with a menacing tone to his voice. Ha whatever Eddie boy as if you could take on the Major!

"So, hows she been" asked Carlisle, I have never felt such a fatherly love shine from him before.

"Have you tapped that yet?" Emmett practically shouted.

Well, this is going to be another interesting chat...

**A/N: What cha think? Too boring? I wanna know what YOU think! Please review and give me some suggestions and i hope you have forgiven me! Please review and tell me what you think should happen next! REVIEW! PLEASE~!**


	23. Chapter 23

So I know it has been a _very_ long time since i have updated, i cannot apologize enough. With school and a recent death in the family i have been very busy, so sorry for keeping you waiting but good things come to those who wait, right? okay so with that over here is the long over-due chapter...

Do not own Twilight. Need i say more...

Bella POV

The Spanish Inquisition. Thats one way to explain Rose and Alice`s constant questions. Alice soon decided to join us after having Eddie Boy storm off into the forest, even she got fed up with Ed eventually. They asked everything from have Jasper and I done "it" yet to how`s life as a vampire, i must say some of it was awkward but i just ducked my head to replace my vanished blush. I must say though Alice`s change of heart is very sudden but she showed me her vision of her mate, John, that`s his name and how she will meet the tall black-haired future husband. Oh well, all is forgiven but NOT forgetten...

Rosalie or "Rose" as she prefer I call her, is actually very nice when she wants to be, she gives me a feeling of an older sister who will protect you. I`m fine with it but i have my doubts, i guess only time will tell that Rosalie`s stone heart has melted for me.

We dicussed everything that we didn`t talk about on the phone or via the internet, Rose told me she was proud of me for having a new found feeling of confidence; she told me she believed it was Jasper`s love that made me feel self-worthy. I doubted it but still...

When we got onto the subject of the "affair", Alice started dry sobbing and proclaiming how sorry she was, did i care? kind of, was i bothered about the affair now? Hell no, that dumb ass mistake led me to Jasper. I found myself daydreaming wondering what would have happened had the family not walked in on mine and Jasper`s, err, PDA? Ah Awkward Bella has made an appearance! Mmm, we may have to rectify that situation and bring out the sexy Bella for my Jasper`s pleasure, if only we had time for ourselves. I looked over at Alice and she had a blank look in her eyes. A vision. A menacing smirk made an appearance on her face as she looked at me, "Bella i think i have a plan for you to get Jasper alone" Oh... "I`m listening" I whispered, intrigued with her plan.

"Well... we could all go out hunting and I`m sure I could get Tanya to come and distract Eddie so he would be out the way tonight but we would have to make it a weekend trip as i don`t see you walking out of that bedroom until Monday morning which means Bells, that our plan will involve lingerie which leads to us going to the mall..."

One Hour Later...

Alice. Mall. Need i say more... the only reason I am doing this is for my mate. That sounds wonderful.

We went everywhere in the mall and eventually made it to the lingerie. While discussing how i cope with the smell at my young age and the discomfort of the brown contact lenses is fine with me, i did not appreciate Alice`s advice on what drives Jasper wild lingerie wise, it`s kind of perverted and fuck if i care, i told her that i can guess at what he likes and after tonight i will know. Rose gave me a look of appraisal whilst Alice just shut up.

I finally found a sexy little black and red number knowing how he loved the crimson color with my skin, even as ironic as it was, it drives him crazy... i think. It had a red thong with red lace tied up the sides to hold it together.

I also found a short red mini dress with four inch black heels, i know what you are thinking, me, in heels, hilarious i know but i found that with vamperism, comes balance with means bye bye clumsy Bella. I put it all on in the bathroom as Alice told me they were going to run home and leave me with the car to make an "entrance" as she called it. He will go crazy for me...hopefully.

Jasper`s POV

So, what did i learn whilst talking to my adoptive father and "brother"? never and i mean never discuss you sex life or lack there of for me in the last few months but tonight, i have a plan. Tonight is the night when i will finally claim my mate in every way.

We discussed how life was with Peter and Charlotte and how Bella is coping with her new life, Carlisle was especially interested in Bella`s immunity to human blood, he was literally speechless, that never fucking happens. He said would love to do some tests on her, no fucking way, i nearly attacked him. He understood the need to protect your mate even before "mating" and apologized, i am sure that if i was human i would blush. Unfuckingbelievable, the major blushing...internally!

Emmett was on the phone to Rosalie when she mentioned a weekend long hunting trip. The perfect opportunity aroused...literally as i thought of all the things i could do during this free time if me and Bella stayed home...ugh, i must learn control with projecting my feelings as Carlisle is looking at a tree with glazed eyes and Emmett is talking dirty to Rose on the phone, disgust soon clouded my mind as i didn`t want to hear those things said to my pretend twin sister. Emmett immediately caught onto Rose`s plan and grinned at me. "Sure, I`m up for it and i am sure Jasper is just up" he fell to the floor in hysterics as his laughter resounded through the forest.

After knowing what was going to happen tonight, i went to action getting everything ready for my Bella. I got Carlisle to find Edward as he was going to the Denaili`s to entertain full-time slut, Tanya who has been after Edward for decades. I thought it was hilarious and so did everyone else, we all suspected Ed was gay till he found my Bella and fucked Alice.

Carlisle found me some blood in a bottle to make shift vampire champagne, as i waited for everyone to get home and leave.

Eventually everyone left and Alice and Rose left early from the mall leaving Bella with the car to come home. I waited for my Bella to arrive as i lit some candles for some romantic atmosphere ( I know... feared vampire etc.) and made the bed with burgandy satin sheets. I heated up the blood and sat the glasses out.

I heard a car coming down the driveway as the gravel crunched beneath the tires. Here it goes, tonight Bella Swan is mine...

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, i swear to try and update within six months lol anyway got to go to bed, week is catching up on me, Review pleaase as i love them so much. Thank you for reading my story and being nice to my sorry ass. Love you all! Chapter 24 will be up soon...promise! x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone! I am beginning to sound like a broken record but once again i am sorry for the extremely late update! with school etc. life has been hectic! anyway to make up for it i will be hopefully updating another chapter soon after this one as my creative juices are flowing. Hope you enjoy and as always...review! **

**p.s...im sure we`ve already established that i am not Stephanie Meyers as i would be way richer and not writing on fanfiction...then again...you never know...**

**no really, i dont own twilight!**

**_Bella`s pov_**

Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. That`s all i kept thinking about as i drove back to the house. Edward got shipped away by Carlisle to Denali and as far as i know was

pounced on by Tanya as soon as he walked through the door. I guess she heard he is not gay after all. The rest of our family scurried away to go hunting,

Alice went happily as she knew she would find her mate whilst in Seattle. I pulled up into the drive of the Cullen`s, well my, house too now, it felt weird

being called a Cullen as it was what i always wanted but never in a million years would i have dreamed that i would become one because i am mated with

Jasper.

I parked the car and checked my clothing; i had the lingerie on but i had a trench coat over it all and on my feet were in the killer heels, cliche i know but hey,

virgin here! Even Edward beat me to losing the v card which, although it helped me get to where i am meant to be, im still kind of pissed. Ed the prude got

some before me!

I locked the car and opened the heavy (to a human) mahogany door with clear glass that Esme had hand-picked and gasped. Jasper, my jasper, was

standing there in his jeans holding a glass of what looked like blood but it was bubbling? The room was covered in rose petals and a dull light set by candles

caused a romantic aura around us.

All i saw was him, and boy i am lying if i said that i didnt want him!

**Jasper`s POV**

As the door opened there stood my Bella in all her beauty and god did i want her, i was a man after all. She stood there in black heels and a trench coat

which didnt leave much to my imagination to guess what she had under it. I practically ran over to the door set the glass in my hand on the table, screw the

blood, i need her. I pulled her to me and softly kissed her.

The kissed slowly deepened as i licked her soft bottom lip. She tasted amazing, strawberries and cream. Delicious.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as i lifted her up and pushed her against the door, she wrapped her gorgeous legs around my waist.

"God i love you Bella" i told her whilst sucking on her neck, marking my claim.

"Oh, Jasper, uh, i love you too Major"

That turned me on even more and she felt it as she started to grind her hips into mine.

"Ugh Bella" i moaned.

"Lets take this upstairs Jasper" she groaned as i started kissing her jaw.

I knew we should move this upstairs as Esme actually likes this door.

I let her down and she removed her coat.

My jaw dropped to the floor as she stood in front of me wearing crimson and black lingerie that would put any man on the floor in front of her worshiping her.

She looked like a goddess and she was all mine.

I picked her up in a hurry and kissed her the entire way up the stairs.

Screw the champagne, it can wait till later. My Bella cannot. I needed her. Now.

**Sorry! you have to use your imagination about what happens next in this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Review and i promise to add another chapter this week! Thank you for subscribing and adding me to your favs. Any stories to suggest for reading! would love to hear some of your favs. Do you think that Tanya should be Edward`s true mate or someone else? What should Alice`s mate be like? and what is the next step for b + j? feedback and suggestions really help.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Chick-2010**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola! So here is Chapter 25, it might be short but there is a surprise at the end... Review, it really helps me!**

**i do not own twilight...need i say more?**

**Bella`s POV**

3 days we spent in heaven, i discovered every inch of him and memorized what he liked and what he loved. My Jasper was officially mine and no nonsense from Eddie. Jasper finally went downstairs to get the champagne/blood and it was amazing, i never knew it existed; Jasper let me have most of it as my newborn thirst was getting the better of me. We spent hours in bliss and one of the perks of being a vampire is never getting tired. I asked him how we stop and he replied that we never had to but we have to get back to reality soon. This weekend has made me love Jasper even more and i know he is the man i want to spend forever with.

**Jasper`s POV**

We spent hours upon hours in bliss, my Bella, officially mine, well almost. No unexpected interruptions from that bastard Edward. We secluded ourselves away from the world and there were no cell phones, no one else apart from us and our naked bodies. The champagne i had was eventually consumed as i consumed Bella. Eventually we have to back to our lives in the Cullen family, they should be returning home in a few hours; that`s plenty of time for me to give my Bella pleasure...multiple times.

2 weeks later

**Jasper POV**

So much has changed in two weeks, Edward finally found his mate in Denali, a man named Fred, yes, Edward is gay, who knew, Emmett nearly had a heart attack from laughing when he found out but respects Edward enough to accept it and Carlisle just nearly had a heart attack, he was shocked. Esme welcomed them both obviously and Rosalie discovered that Fred loved cars, that made her happy. Fred was around 16 to look at and had brown hair and is becoming a vegetarian. Alice also found her mate, Jean Paul, a man who loves clothes and football, an interesting combo but he is perfect for Alice, he looks after her and calms her down, something i couldnt do even with my power. Jean is about 6'5", but not burly like Emmett but he does fight with Emmett. He has jet black hair and a slight French accent, he was born is Paris.

My family is finally happy and Bella and i do not have Edward and Alice scheming against us. I am going into town with Esme this weekend as i am buying something for Bella, Alice is also in on it and has arranged everything. I really hope it works otherwise it will ruin me.

**Bella`s POV**

Jasper is up to something i just know.

1 week later

**Bella`s POV**

Tonight Jasper is taking me to the beach, weird i know but he is. Alice and Rosalie bought me a new red dress that falls to my knees and some matching red pumps, my hair is down and in waves and i have some make up on. Jasper is waiting outside with the Ferrari (yes, Peter gave it to us) as i step outside the front door.

We have a short ride to the beach. He opens the door for me and as we walk on the beach candles are everywhere. Roses are in vases and a small table is set up and i spy some blood champagne.

He looks at me with those eyes and i am lost to the world. He really is my everything.

We sit down at the table and he pours me a glass of the red liquid. As i drink i notice him move at vampire speed to stand next to me.

"Bella, my angel. You are everything to me. Before you, life was what i thought of as perfect but as soon as you came in our front door in Forks, i knew something about you was different. When i changed you i thought for sure you would hate me, but you didnt, and i can say that i dont regret changing you at all, you are my world now, and as i fell in love with you i knew you were it for me, forever. Isabella Marie Swan, will you be my wife?"

**Oh i am so mean! Cliffhanger! what do you think she will say? Like it? Review! I love reading them! Tell me what you think about Edward and Alice`s new mates!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Chick-2010**


	26. Chapter 26

**So i guess you are wondering what the answer was? well lets find out! Thank you to all that review, subscribe or add me or the story to their favs!**

**Need i mention that i still do not own Twilight...but i am working on it ;)**

**Bella`s POV**

Jasper. On his knee. In front on me. Proposing. Should i say yes? I said yes to Edward and look at how that turned out, will it ruin our relationship.

I looked down and saw Jasper staring at me with a frown on his face, obviously feeling my emotions. As i looked at him he gave me a small smile and sent me all of his love and affection and i knew my answer.

Jasper`s POV

She just stood there, no movement; not even breathing, and i was worried. Her emotions went from loving to scared to disgust back to loving, that scared the shit out of me, i couldnt lose her, ever.

She suddenly stood up and looked at me, i smiled and sent her my love and affection, trying to figure her out.

She smiled at me and started nodding her head.

"Yes. Yes, i would love to marry you" she said timidly

I jumped up and took her in my arms kissing everywhere on her face. Her cheeks. Her forehead. Her nose and finally her lips. She returned my kiss with a tender peck. I broke away from her and got back down on my knee and slipped the ring on her finger.

I had picked one out with Esme but decided against it. Bella wasn`t ordinary, so why should she have an ordinary ring; so i had one made.

It was a silver band with a ruby in the middle surrounded by small diamonds. The ruby matched her necklace and i thought it symbolized our love.

I also had it engraved with "Forever"

She looked at me with venom- filled eyes and said "I love you Jasper"

I smiled, stood up and kissed her tenderly.

"Come on Darlin`, lets go home"

She took my hand as we ran off home.

**So i know the chapter was reaaallllly short but i thought it was best to leave it simple as it was a delicate moment between them.**

**So review and i really wanna hear of some stories that i should read. What do ya think?**

**What should the wedding be like? How long should they wait?**

**As always, thanks for reading!**

**Chick-2010**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! So sorry it`s been so long since i updated but two chapters are going up today? This one is nearly at an end :( Thank you for all the reviews, subscriptions and favorites, i love the response that this story is getting! Also I just edited this to include Peter and Charlotte as a reviewer reminded me! **

**Obviously, i do not own twilight -_-  
**

**Bella`s POV**

July 18th

My wedding day to Jasper.

A beautiful summers day.

I am currently sitting down while Rosalie and Alice finish my hair and makeup.

I could care less about what I look like because I`m getting married! To my Jasper!

I still cannot believe it but I cannot wait. I was in shock when he first proposed and still was when we got home, I can still remember everyone`s reactions.

~_flashback~_

_Jasper and I got back to the house holding hands when Alice jumped onto us both, screaming about wedding plans, I just smiled this time. Jean Paul was standing to the side just laughing and when Jasper stood up and brushed himself off, Jean shook his hands and congratulated him. Edward was next to pat Jasper on the back and Fred admired my ring when I finally managed to get Alice off of me. Rosalie gave Jasper a hug and came up to me and hugged me and said "sister", that was such a change from the ice queen I knew 1 year ago. Esme and Carlisle were smiling and Esme was near to tears, theoretically, of course. After all the hugs, kisses and congrats were done, Jasper took me down to the garden and we just lay in the grass gazing at the stars and each other. It was a truly perfect night._

_~end flashback~_

So here I am, putting on my white Vera Wang dress (Alice!) and my veil. Carlisle enters the room while Esme goes to sit down in the garden. Yes, the garden, Jasper and I wanted something small, just us and the Denailis, who I`d never met. Alice arranged the wedding within a few weeks so there are chairs in the garden and Emmett is conducting the service, after getting his license online; he promised to be serious. Alice hands me my bouquet on white lilies and hydrangeas and heads off down the aisle first and then Rosalie, both my maids of honor. Charlotte is also a maid of honor, both her and Peter are here at our wedding, we wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ready?" Carlisle asks me with a smile on his kind face.

"Always" I reply.

We took the first step down the flower petal covered aisle and I took my chance to look at Jasper. He was wearing a black tux with Peter standing next to him as his best man, who else would Jasper have?

He looked at me with those gorgeous golden eyes and I was lost, I just wanted to get to him and touch him.

Everyone was staring at me but I didn't care, all I saw was Jasper.

As Carlisle and I finally made it up the aisle after an eternity, Carlisle kissed me on the cheek and went to sit down with Esme.

Emmett said all of the usual stuff and I just stared at Jasper until we got to the important bit.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Jasper Hale Whitlock to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, forever" said a serious Emmett.

"I do" I said with absolute conviction.

"And do you Jasper Hale Whitlock take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold forever"

"I do" replied Jasper, sending me all of his love.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride" smiled Emmett.

Jasper took me into his arms and kissed me tenderly, our first kiss as husband and wife.

**What do you think? Reviews really help and i am doing the next chapter in Jasper`s point of view! Thoughts would be helpful!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**chick-2010**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok so here is the last chapter, i edited this one too! So sad it is over!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all…I worship her lol**

Epilogue- 90 years later

**Bella`s POV**

"Jasper?" I yelled out. Where the hell is he?

"Over here darlin`" he shouted back. We were hunting on our own but I was feeling the pull back to the love of my life.

"There you are Jasper, where have you been?" I asked, I knew he hunted about an hour ago but he disappeared. Yes, I could have tracked him or asked him in my mind but I didn't want to invade his privacy.

"Just thinking" he replied "About how far our lives have come from your birthday all those years ago, about what a lucky son of a bitch I am..a fucking stupid one for nearly trying to bite you but a lucky one because if you didn't get that paper cut, I wouldn't have bitten you and you would still be with Edward"

"Jasper" I said "the pull of mates in unavoidable, we discussed this with Carlisle, he said that we would have found each other anyway, you just put things in motion. It was meant to be, I love you Jasper now let`s go, we have school"

"Okay Bella" he stood up and wrapped him arms around me and kissed me loving, his wedding ring swinging on the chain he wore around his neck, similar to mine which held my rings. We wore them like this because we were only juniors in high school and the humans would get suspicious if they saw wedding rings on teenagers.

We raced each other home which ended in us getting covered in mud and taking a very "reliving" shower. We dressed and just sat there staring into each other's eyes silently relaying our love to the other. Esme said goodbye to Edward and Fred as they left to go to school.

Alice and Jean Paul are currently on their second honeymoon in Paris and Edward and Fred are the school's first gay couple: that went down a storm. I chuckled.

_What`s so funny darlin`_ asked Jasper through my power.

_Just remembering Mike Newton`s great grandson`s reaction to Ed and Fred holding hands. _He chuckled with me.

Yes we were back in Forks, where it all began.

"Jasper..."

"yes darlin'"

"Thank you for saving me" I said, because he saved my life and my heart.

He just kissed me on the lips and nodded. He understood.

"Ready Jasper?" I asked him

"Always" he replied

_Forever_

I told him in my mind, the inscription on my rings.

_Forever_

He agreed, taking my hand and kissing it as we drove off.

Forever.

**Okay so sad my story is over. Epilogues are hard to write! If you have any ideas of how to improve the ending, I would love to hear! Reviews are my favorite things not rain drops and ponies ;) thanks to everyone who read and subscribed, reviewed and added me to their favs. Well a new story is up, it's a Bella and Jasper story so go check it out!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kisses,**

**Chick-2010**


End file.
